


The Sexy Anthology

by DominatorBot



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Anthology, F/M, Multiple Wanders, Pregnancy, Roleplay, Tentacles, fertility, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: In this collection there are multiple different scenarios all involving WanderxDominator.  Such stories include a vampire themed roleplaying session, multiple Wanders, an attempt at getting pregnant and even tentacles!  Plus more!  So come on in you perverts and enjoy >:)
Relationships: Lord Dominator/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 25





	1. The Vampire

# The Vampire

Wander and Sylvia were sleeping in the wilderness. The Zbornak was curled up with the little furry man tucked inside his large green hat on top of her. They were sound asleep. Or so it appeared.

There was a loud wind blowing around the sleeping friends that carried a voice in it. But only Wander heard what it said. “Come to me.”

A woman's voice. A seductive voice. It felt like a silky hand wrapped around his mind and gently pulled him away. He slid out of his hat and down the back of Sylvia. After picking himself up from the grassy ground he dusted himself down and set off towards the direction of the voice.

There wasn't much to see in the area around him. It was mostly rocks and grass. But even so he could tell which rock the voice was calling out from. He went closer.

“You're almost there.” The voice purred.

Wander stepped to the back of the rock and saw who was calling to him.

It was a green skinned vampire. She was tall with a long, white mohawk and large red eyes. Her fangs were long and threatening. “I knew you couldn't resist my call.” She curled a finger at him.

“Well you did ask to meet me here.”

“Wander! You said you'd play along.” Dominator crossed her arms.

“Oh, shoot. Sorry.” He cleared his throat and put himself in a terrified pose. “Who are you, oh strange woman?”

“I am a creature of the night.” Dominator raised her arms in a bat-like manner.

“What do you plan to... huh I think you should have brought the cape.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, it doesn't seem right you moving your arms like that with no cape.”

Dominator flapped her arms. “Ugh, you're right. Next time I'll bring it.”

Wander nodded. “But what do you plan to do with me?” He cowered.

The Vampire moved closer to him, their faces almost touching. “You have something I need.” She placed a hand on his chest.

“No! I can not! For I will surely die.” He said dramatically.

“That's the plan.” She opened her mouth wide and hissed.

“Wow you're really good at this.”

“Aw, thanks. I always thought I'd be a good actress.” She beamed.

“Well, you could sure fool me.”

Dominator grabbed Wander by the shoulders. “And now small man. Your life is mine!” She placed her fangs on his neck and bit down.

“Ouch!” Wander leapt back, bringing a hand up to his neck.

“Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?” She asked with genuine concern.

“Caught me by surprise, that's all. I didn't think you'd actually bite.”

Dominator looked sad. She didn't mean to actually hurt him. “This was a bad idea.”

“No it's fine, really. I, ah...”

She saw something poking out from the fur between Wander's legs. “Wait, are you?”

“Yep.” He nodded.

“So you like it a bit rough, hm?” She said with growing curiosity.

“Apparently so.” He answered while looking down.

Dominator beckoned him over to her. When he was close she felt the tip of his penis pressing into her stomach. She then wrapped both her arms around his neck. “Let's try this again.”

“Okay, this time I'm ready.”

The Vampire moved in for the second time, fangs out, and bit down on the same spot. She went easy at first but slowly put pressure on her bite, digging in deeper into his skin.

His cock got harder against her skin. Dominator was still surprised at this development. Who would have thought kind, little Wander was into this sort of thing? But she knew not to question it because this was a fantasy she had always wanted to act out. And she finally found a partner she could do this with.

“Oh, Dom.” Wander found it hard to talk. His hands were holding tight onto Dominator's waist, like he was willing her to bite harder.

“You have delicious blood, my dear.” She licked her fangs.

Wander looked delirious, like he was drunk. He didn't even respond to her.

“Wander!” She shook him.

“What? Sorry, I was miles away.”

“I can see that.”

“I don't know what's come over me.”  
Dominator looked down at his hard, throbbing penis, and an idea occurred to her. “All that blood rushing about down there. Maybe I should take advantage of that?”

It took Wander a second to understand what she meant but by then it was already too late. Dominator lowered herself towards the side of Wander's cock, opened her mouth and eased her fangs down on it. Gripping it with her teeth.

“Oh, that's, uh, phew.” Wander bit his hand.

Dominator increased the pressure.

“Dom, wait! I think I'm...”

He came, shooting his load onto the surface of the rock.

“Jeez, Wander. It's not like you to cum that early.”

“I know, but all that biting was just... unh.”

“Then I have a proposition for you.”

“Uh, what?”

“Why don't I make you a vampire? That way you can return the favour.” Dominator had that look in he eye. The one he knew not to ignore.

“Take me, oh creature of the night! Make me one of you!”

“No offence, Wander but you're kinda overdoing it.”

He shrugged while Dominator pulled out a second pair of fangs and slipped them into his mouth, locking them in place. Then she stood to her full height. “You are now one of us.” She held out a hand.

Wander pushed her hand away. “Now it is I who shall do the biting!” Then leapt up into her arms, tilted her head to the side and bit her on the neck. Dominator's eyes rolled up and her legs started to weaken. She understood now how Wander felt. This was very intoxicating.

While Wander sank his teeth into her she dropped her skirt and played with herself. She rubbed her clit with two fingers while using her other hand to push Wander in closer to her, intensifying his bite.

Dominator slumped onto the rock behind her. Wander pulled away from her neck. “I hope that wasn't too rough.”

Dominator shook her head. “I'm not done yet.” She removed her top, exposing her breasts to the cool air, and pushed them together. “There's more places to bite than just my neck.”

Wander didn't need any more explanation. He watched as Dominator sat down on the grassy ground, arms back and chest out. “It's getting cold.” Her nipples were proof of that. Wander swallowed. He hoped he could control himself.

As he got into position between her legs he started nibbling on her erect nipples. Tugging on them with his teeth. And while he was doing that he teased Dominator's vagina by sliding the tip of his cock along it, making her almost beg him to put it in. But Dominator doesn't beg, she demands.

“You put that dick inside me right now or so help me I'll really drink your blood.”

Wander buzzed at the idea. He was almost tempted to ignore her and see if she would hold true to her threat. But he kept her in suspense for long enough.

As he slid into her he bit down harder on her nipples.

Dominator thumped the ground. Her toes curled.

Wander started to fuck her and while he did he moved his mouth to other parts of her body, nipping and biting her. The more the bit the harder he fucked.

Dominator's face screwed up as she could feel herself about to cum. The biting and fucking had stirred something deep in her and it became clear to her why this was a fantasy she always wanted to act out.

Her legs clenched and her back arched as she came on Wander's cock. The intensity of the orgasm made her legs quiver. Then when it started to wane she fell flat on her back and gasped for air.

But Wander wasn't done. He continued fucking her. And Dominator, feeling her energy come back, got back up to wrap an arm around Wander and look him in the eye as they moved together.

“I love you.” He whispered to her between breaths.

“I love you, too.” She said before kissing him.

Wander suddenly picked up the pace, knowing he was about to cum. Dominator moved her hips to help him along. Their breathing got loud and hurried. She pulled Wander in for another kiss right as he came inside her.

She could feel his cock shooting the semen with the excess dripping down between her legs. They both collapsed. Wander landed on top of her then fell to the side revealing the bites all over her body.

“I knew this was a good idea.” She whispered into his ear.  
“Keep those good ideas coming.” He said before climbing on top of her, keeping her warm from the cold night.


	2. The Tentacles

# The Tentacles

“That was a fun evening!” Wander said happily as he opened the door for Dominator.

They had returned to her ship after spending a few hours on a date. They both fell on the couch, fatigued from the recent activities. Dominator sat normally while Wander lay his head on her legs. She couldn't resist scratching him.

“We should do that again! Who knew you were sure a good skater?”

“Hmm.”

“And you got the highest score at bowling! Granted you cheated a lot but it was still really cool.”

“Uh huh.”

“Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright? You seem distant.”

“Oh, it's nothing.”

Wander got up from lying down to hold her hands and to look Dom in the eyes. “Tell me. What's bothering you?”

“It's just that we've been dating for how long now?”

“Two months.” He said with a wide smile.

“Right. But I don't understand something.”

Wander patiently waited for her to say what she needed to say.

“Why haven't we made love yet?”

“Oh.”

“Is there something holding you back?”

“I... uh...”

“I like you Wander. I like you a lot. And this is something I want to experience with you. But if you have a reason as to why we haven't done it yet I would like to know.”

Wander let go of her hands. “I have to be honest with you. I'm afraid.”

“If you're worried I'll hurt you, I promise I won't.”

“No, it's not that. I have a secret that has a unfortunate effect on those who discover it.”

Now she was just confused. What kind of secret could he have that would do that to people?

Wander hopped off the couch and stood in front of her. “This is my secret.”

And she saw it. Something had slid down between Wander's legs. It wasn't at all what she was expecting. She thought he was just embarrassed about revealing himself in such a way to her but the truth had been a lot stranger than that. The thing between his legs was acting less like a penis and more like a...

Then she saw another one slid down along side it, and another, and another.

Dominator was quiet. She remained motionless as she processed what she was looking at. Four wet tentacles squirmed about between Wander's legs.

“These are my genitals.” He said with a straight face.

“They're tentacles.” She spoke with no emotion, like she was stating a fact.

“This always happens. I tried to warn you.” He sulked.

“It's strange, I'm not gonna lie.”

Wander was crestfallen and lowered his head. Another relationship doomed to fail.

“But I don't care about that.”

He looked up. “What?”

Dominator got down on her knees in front of him and held his face in her hands. “It's you I love. I don't care if you have four tentacles, one penis or a vagina or whatever. What's between your legs does not define who you are. It's only a piece of you.”

Wander blushed. “You _love_ me?”

“Of course I do, you dork.” She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his head.  
“Are you sure it doesn't freak you out?”

“A little. But I want to share this with you.” She glanced at the tentacles. “But there's no way you're getting all four of them in me.” Dominator stood up to unzip her dress and strip down to her underwear. Wander removed her panties then licked her crotch. He moved his hands up to her butt and pressed her in tight to him.

“Wander...” She gasped. “I didn't think you'd be this eager to start.”

“Just because I was afraid doesn't mean I didn't want to.”

Dominator arched her back as Wander's tongue continued to work. “That's good.” She gripped the back of his head and pulled him away from her. “My turn.”

After lying him flat on the floor she took a step back. She had a puzzled look on her face.

“How do I approach this? Which one do I suck first? Hardly seems fair to only do one at a time.”

Wander was so happy that Dominator was considering the feelings of the tentacles. Most people would think she had changed. But Wander knew better. Dom didn't change, but merely opened herself up to who she really was. “I'm sure they'll understand.”

Dominator grinned while she took hold of the one closest to the middle.

Wander shivered.

“Feels slippery.” She stroked it a little. “This is going to be very interesting.”

Dominator slid her hand to the base of the tentacle and gave the tip a lick. “Huh.”

“What is it?”

“It's sweeter than I thought it would be.”

Wander bit his lip.

As she licked the side of the shiny tentacle the others moved towards her, rubbing themselves on her face leaving sticky trails. Dominator closed her eyes as she moved the tentacle into her mouth.

“Oh, Dom!” Wander tensed up. Dominator sucked on the tip of the tentacle before going down on it. She could feel it shifting inside her mouth, touching her throat.

The other tentacles got excited, wagging around Dominator's face in a frenzy. She didn't see the when on got too close to her eye.

“Ouch!”

“Oh my, what happened?”

“One of those stupid dicks poked me in the eye! Can't you do anything to control them?”

“Sorry, but they have minds of their own.”

“Well that's going to be annoying.” She moved her arms to the side and grabbed a tentacle in each hand. “Maybe this will help.” They felt slick to the touch, her hands easily sliding along them. The fourth one was left unattended to but it busied itself by rubbing her chin and neck.

Dominator went back to sucking on the nearest one while holding her grip on two more.

Wander was panting, his face looked delirious. This was the first time in a long time that someone was willing to give him a chance. His heart filled with joy that Dominator was not only fine with it but it felt like she was enjoying it.

He watched as she bobbed her head up and down and stroked the two she had in her hands. But he felt bad for the fourth one being left out so he used a free hand to gently caress it. Why should it miss out on the fun the others were having?

The feeling of having all four of his tentacles being pleasured all at once was an exciting sensation. “Dom, this is amazing.”

Dominator made a popping sound as she released the tentacle from her mouth. “I'm glad you're enjoying this.” She climbed over him so she could kiss him. “Because now I want one inside me.” She moved away from him, sitting down on her butt, spreading her legs open. “I'm waiting.” She rubbed herself as she spoke.

Wander climbed up to his feet and walked over to her. He knelt down, put a hand on each leg and moved in close. The tentacles squirmed and shifted, each looking to get in.

“You better make sure only one goes in. There's no way I'm ready for all four.”

The tip of one tickled her clit while another slid over her anus. Wander moved his hips to help guide one into her. As it slid in Dominator could feel it twirling around inside her., like the longest tongue she ever felt. It sent waves of pleasure rippling through her body. Her nipples hardened and her vagina clenched.

Wander pushed himself in deeper.

“Oh grop.” Dominator's face turned red. Sweat turned her skin shiny. She bit her lip.

Then he fucked her. He shifted his hips backwards and forwards, his tentacle squirming inside of her. Dominator held her breasts. “Harder!”

Wander moved faster, slamming himself into her as he put the whole tentacle inside. The other three wormed about, trying to find their own pleasure. Then one took the initiative and rubbed up against the one inside Dominator and slid in next to it.

Dominator groaned loudly and squeezed her breasts harder. “This feels so fucking good.” Wander continued to fuck her. He grunted with every thrust and held tightly onto her legs.  
Then the third one slipped in.

“Oh fuck!” Dominator cried out. “Don't stop! Keep going!”

Wander fucked as fast and as hard as he could. He let go of Dominator's legs and lowered himself closer to her, burying his face in her stomach and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Then the fourth and final one entered her, slipping in tight against the others.

She dug her fingers into her breasts. “Fuck!”

It was incredibly tight inside her now. None of the tentacles could move. It was as if they had become one large penis. And it was ready to burst.

“Don't you fucking cum inside me. I want that on my face!” She poked her tongue out.

Wander pumped a few more times before pulling out completely, stumbled over her until he reached her face where the four tentacles unloaded.

Four streams of cum shot out in different directions. Each tentacle pumped out a hefty load, covering Dominator's face and chest.

She wiped away a load that landed on her mouth and played with the sticky substance with her fingers. “You were pretty pent up weren't you.”

Wander staggered backwards, looking visibly dizzy. His tentacles were hanging low and still dripping cum. “That was.. um.”

“Amazing?”

“Yeah... that.” He said while trying to stand straight.

Dominator sucked one of her cum covered fingers. “Hm, I can't get over how sweet it is.”

Wander fell onto his back, his legs unable to support him. Dominator crawled over to the exhausted man and lay down next to him. She placed a hand on his heaving chest, feeling his thumping heart beat.

“I have to say Wander, that was a pleasant surprise.”

He clutched her hand. “Why thank you, Dominator.” Then he turned to face her and helped wipe some of the cum from her face. “I mean that. Thank you.”

His breathing started to relax. “But I have another secret to share with you.”

“Another one?” She asked with some concern.

“I have a _lot_ of energy.” He said with a wink. “Want to go again?”

“Eh, sure, why not?” Dominator turned over on to her back and spread her legs open once again. “Let's see how long we can keep this going.”

Wander's tentacles slid back out from their hiding place and sprung to life when they saw Dominator's exposed vagina. “Now, now, take it easy. Let's try to enjoy this.”

Dominator smiled. It was weird. The last thing she had expected when arriving in this Galaxy was to find a person who loved her for who she was and to have four tentacles for genitals. Stranger still was that she loved him just as much.

As Wander slid a tentacle back into her she looked up at the ceiling. Sex wasn't all there was to a relationship. But she was glad that he finally opened himself up to her and felt comfortable enough around her to reveal his secret. Yes, she did love him. Every single part of him.


	3. The Gender Swap

# The Gender Swap

“Why are you doing this?” Wanda asked, struggling against the large hand that was holding her.

“Don't worry Wanda! I'll save you!” Silvar the Zbornak came charging in, fists flying. Pounding his meaty feasts against the hard shells of the Dominator Bots. “These blasted things are really though!” He said through gritted teeth.

“Fool!” Lord Dominator brought Wanda closer to him. “Give up the your fight Silvar. Or I turn Wanda into ashes.” He was standing by his throne. His bare chest was visible and his long mohawk draped behind his shoulder.

Silvar grunted but did as he suggested, and stopped. The Bots gathered around him, placing him in cuffs. He remembered these things from the first time they met Dominator and how much trouble they gave him.

“Take him away! I will deal with him after I have dealt with Wanda.” He laughed maniacally.

“Wanda! I swear I'll come back for you!” He called out to her.

“Silvar!” Wanda reached an arm out towards her best friend but there was nothing either of them could do.

The door slammed shut as Lord Dominator and Wanda were left alone.

“Gosh, you got hot hands.”

“Do you like that?” He turned up the heat.

“Oooh.” She quivered.

Dominator released his grip, dropping Wanda down to the floor. “I hope Syl is okay.”

“He's fine. My Bots will keep him busy.”

“I hate lying to him but he'll never understand.”

“I barely understand it myself.” He sat down on his throne.

Wanda climbed up onto his leg and leaned in close to Dominator's face. “That you like me?”

Dominator rolled his eyes. Not wanting to admit that she was right. It made no sense to him. He was a galactic terror, hell bent on destroying the entire Galaxy. And yet here he was having a secret affair with the nicest, kindest person in this Galaxy. How did this happen?

Wanda leaned in closer for a kiss. Her soft fur brushed against his skin as their lips connected. Their tongues danced around each other, tasting. Then Dominator bit down on Wanda's tongue and pulled on it.

Liking her was one thing but when he discovered that she liked it rough, that nearly made his head spin. That first night they spent together will never leave his memory, it had been too surreal to forget.

Wanda tightened her legs around Dominator's leg and dug her fingers in his back. When he released her tongue she went back in for another kiss while rubbing her crotch on his leg. “Oh, Dom.” She whispered as her left hand slid down his chest down to his groin. Once the zipper was opened she slipped her hand inside the trousers and grabbed what she was looking for. It was already growing hard.

“What are you going to do with this?” She asked as she pulled it out.

“I'm gonna fuck you with it.”

“How hard?” She asked innocently.

“Very.” He said grinning.

Wanda stroked and twisted her hand around his growing penis. “Is this all for me?”

“Every inch of it.” He kissed her, then took off her floppy hat and tossed it to the side.

She went faster as he got harder. When it had gotten as stiff as it could get she jumped down from her position on his leg and in front of him. His cock throbbed impatiently. Wanda wrapped a furry hand around it, held it at the base then put her mouth over it.

Dominator tilted his head back while putting his hands on her head. She bobbed up and down as she lubricated his cock with her saliva, making it nice and slick for later.

With her other hand she reached back into his zipper and took out his testicles, fondling them with her fingers. When she removed the cock from her mouth she went underneath it and gobbled up the testicles. His cock lay in between her eyes. “You're really nasty for such a sweet person.”

“Aw, thanks.” She giggled. “Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment.”

She played with his balls with her tongue some more while Dominator stroked himself. He liked looking into her eyes while she was down there.

“Now for the fun part.” She said after she popped the testicles out of her mouth. Dominator spread his arms wide and waited as Wanda climbed up on top of him, her vagina hovering over his erect cock.

Sweat dripped from Dominator's forehead, the tension was making his heart beat faster and his cock throb harder. “You look stressed! Let me help you with that.” And lowered herself onto him.

From the outside Wanda looked small. She was almost less than half the size of Dominator so it came as another surprise when she was able to take him all the way in. When she was as far down as she could go she dropped forward with her hands out, landing them on his bare chest.

She started to fuck him, straddling his long cock. Thumping his thighs as she pounded hard on him.

Dominator suddenly threw his hands around Wanda, holding her tightly then stood up. It was his turn to fuck. He slammed his cock into her as he kept his grip tight. Wanda's head flopped about as he ploughed into her. The sound of their thighs colliding echoed throughout the throne room.

Wanda moaned loudly. “Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop.” Was all she could say in a strained voice.

Dominator then moved his grip from her waist to her wrists and ankles, holding her in a Y-shaped pose. “Oh grop!” She exclaimed as Dominator kept fucking her.

This wasn't supposed to be a part of his plan. Nothing was to get in his way as he carved a path of destruction through the Galaxy. But there was something about her that he found exhilarating. He didn't know exactly what it was only that it was there. It made her irresistible to him. At first he thought it was some trick she played on him. A love potion or something. But the more he learned about her the less likely that seemed.

The obvious answer was that he _like_ liked her and she liked him, even though she really shouldn't.

He looked down at her. Saw the look of absolute pleasure on her face. And knew why he was doing this. He wanted her to feel that pleasure. If it was just about the sex then they both could have found that elsewhere but it was the fact that it was them together was what made it better than sex with anybody else.

He let go of her wrists and ankles and brought her in close to his chest where she licked his sweat and kissed his skin. Dominator lay himself down on the warm floor, keeping one arm around Wanda.

His cock was starting to feel more sensitive so he lifted Wanda away from it and put her crotch on his face. Her fur tickled his lips as he licked her clit. Wanda wrapped her legs around his head and pushed him further into her with her hands. Her face burned red while her tongue hung out of her mouth.

Dominator lapped up the juices that flowed from her, penetrating her with his tongue. He kissed and sucked her lips while stroking her fur with his hands. Her back arched.

Then Wanda clambered away from Dominator's face and turned to suck on his cock some more. She did this with her vagina facing him so he took two fingers and inserted them into her and used his other hand to move her head with more force.

He could hear her choking on him.

“So how do you like getting fucked?”

She gasped for air. “I love it.” And went back to sucking.

Dominator could feel his sensitivity reaching a point of no return. It was nearly time for the climax.

He got up on to his feet and moved Wanda to sit underneath him while he masturbated the rest of the way. As he pumped with more vigour he could feel it coming. Just a few more seconds, and...

He came. Streams of cum flew out of his cock onto Wanda's face and body. Sticking in her fur.

Dominator stroked the side of Wanda's face. Her large eyes looked so happy.

“That was amazing!” She squealed. “You're so good at this Dominator. I can't wait until we do this again.”

“I bet.” He winked at her then slumped down onto his throne. Wanda climbed up on him and rested her head on his sweat covered chest, and heard his heart slowly calming down.

Later, when Silvar finally got away from the Bots he was sprinting down a hall when he saw Wanda walking towards him. She looked shiny, like she just had a wash.

“Wait, how did you..?”

“Don't worry about it. I don't think Dominator is going to be a problem while we escape.”

Lord Dominator was passed out on his throne with his dick hanging out.


	4. The Wanders... Again?

# The Wanders... Again?

For ChillingCircuits

“I'm sorry Dom but I had to stop that ray from hitting you!”

“That's great and all but look at what happened! How are we going to fix this?”

Dominator removed her helmet and tossed it onto a hat stand.

Wander followed her into the room. “I didn't know this was going to happen!”

Another Wander came in. “Hi there! I love this place!”

And another. “Pfft, whatever. It's not that great.”

And another. “Dom? Dom? Dom!” He leapt up to her and tried kissing her.

“Can you please control this one? He won't stop trying to kiss me.”

Wander put on his serious voice. “Obsessed Wander! Stop!”

Obsessed Wander sadly dropped away from Dominator.

“What a loser.” Said Unimpressed Wander.

“I think he's amazing!” Was Compliment Wander's contribution to the conversation.

Dominator massaged her head. “This is already giving me a headache.”

Wander shrugged. “I wish there was something I could do.”

“Just keep them away from me while I figure something out. They're too distracting.”

“You got it! Alright fellow Wanders, out ya get.” Wander shoved the other Wanders out of the throne room.

“Whatever.”

“No problem.”

“Dom!”

When he came back into the room he saw Dominator sitting at her computer and typing furiously. “They're playing charades. And I told them that if they get board to pay hide and seek.”

“Good.”

“It's been a long day Dom. Why don't we relax and deal with this tomorrow?”

“Because it's freaking me out! You're my one-of-a-kind Wander. I don't know how to deal with more than one of you.”

“Then don't. I'll deal with them.” He said while guiding her away from the computer and out of the throne room to her bedroom.

“Don't think about it tonight. Let it be my problem.”

“Okay.” She kissed him. “Although it did fill me with strange feelings seeing more than one of you.”

“Oh, really?” He kissed her back. “Well there's only one of me right now.”

Dom giggled. “It's all I need.” They fell onto the bed, kissing while in each other's arms.

Wander started removing her clothes as they kissed, pulling her shirt up over her head, revealing her breasts. She then got up to undo her skirt and drop it to the floor. When she sat down on the edge of the bed Wander wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. Dominator tilted her head back. “You always know how to improve my mood.”

Wander then pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her some more. He felt himself getting hard which Dominator helped along by stroking it. When it was stiff her made sure to lick Dominator's vagina before putting it in. He moved her legs to point straight up while he pushed himself deep into her.

Dominator closed her eyes as she felt Wander's hard cock thrusting in and out of her and his balls slapping against her. “Fuck me, Wander!” She called out.

Just then she felt something touch her face. It poked her cheek before stopping at her mouth. Dominator opened her eyes and saw Wander standing above her with his cock out, and yet he was still fucking her.

“What the flarp do you think you're doing?”

“Dom!”

“Wander! You really need to keep this one under control.”

“Obsessed Wander? Get down from there!”

“Dom?” He looked so pathetic with his sad eyes and hard cock.

“Ugh, fine. But just this one time.” She took hold of Obsessed Wander's cock and stroked it a little before putting it into her mouth.

“Dom!”

Wander spread her legs open to see what was going on and saw what looked like his own back. Obsessed Wander then leaned back to play with her clit while Wander was fucking her. It didn't really occur to him how bizarre this while thing was until then.

“Wow! This looks like fun!” Compliment Wander entered the room and jumped up next to Dominator's head. She was busy sucking Obsessed Wander's cock she didn't notice him until he stroked her head. “You're doing great, Dom. You look so good with that cock in your mouth.”

Dominator blushed. She didn't know how good it felt to be complimented on her skills. Compliment Wander's cock was hard now as well. Dominator grabbed it and beat it thoroughly.

“Oh Dom, you're so good at this.”

Dominator felt a buzz whenever he said that.

“Hey! What's going on here?” Bad Wander stormed into the room. “You guys are in here without me?”

“It's not like it was planned or anything.” Reasoned Wander.

“Shut it! And is that the best you can do?” Bad Wander pulled him out of Dominator. “Let me show you how it's done.”

He flipped her over and put her on her hands and knees, knocking over the other Wanders. After climbing up on her he put himself in and pounded. “How's that Dominator?”

“Is that all you got?”

“You!” He pointed at Obsessed Wander. “Pull her hair back.”

“Dom!” He stood up next to her, wrapped her hair in his hand and tugged while tucking his cock in her mouth.

Wander wasn't sure what he should do. He just watched as Bad Wander and Obsessed Wander enjoyed themselves. Well there was no way he was going to let them have all the fun so he climbed underneath Dominator and squeezed his cock in between her breasts.

Dominator took Obsessed Wander's cock out of her mouth. “This is nuts, right?”

“Don't look at me. I didn't think this was going to happen.”

“All I can do is look at you!”

“Well look at this as a once-in-a-lifetime experience.”

“Be quiet you two, you're killing the mood.”

“You be quiet! I'm talking to Wander so butt out!”

“Whatever.”

Dominator rolled her eyes. “Fine. But you owe me for this.”

“I'll do whatever you ask.”

“Good, because I have an idea but I won't say until were done.”

“Okay, for now then let's enjoy the evening.” He kissed her, his cock still sliding between her breasts.

“Bad Wander! You going to pick up the pace or what?”

He started fucking her harder.

“You deserve everything Dominator. You're so beautiful.” Compliment Wander slid his fingers down her cheek. Dominator smiled then gobbled up his cock enjoying the sweet and sweaty taste of him. Then she switched her attention back to Obsessed Wander and seen to him.

“Dom!” That was starting to get on her nerves.

Bad Wander started spanking her butt as he fucked her. “You're bad, aren't you?”

She was holding Obsessed and Compliment Wander's cocks in each hand. “I'm the worst.”

“You like getting fucked, don't you?”

“The harder the better!”

Wander slipped down towards Dominator's crotch and felt about with his cock. She was dripping wet and he could sense Bad Wander's movement. This was something he never tried before.

“Dom, do you mind if I join Bad Wander?”

“What are you talking about? Both of you at the same time?”

“Well, yes.”

Dominator grunted as Bad Wander kept up his pace. “Fine! Do it!”

Wander felt Bad Wander's penis thrusting into her and gently pushed it aside with his own. It was a tight fit but the feeling of being inside her while rubbing against Bad Wander sent chills throughout his body. The who hard cocks slid in and out of her at different intervals while Obsessed Wander and Compliment Wander both stood in front of Dom with their cocks pointing at her.

Dominator knew what they wanted. “Come here you nasty Wanders.” When they got close enough she threw her hands around them and grabbed their butts, and pushed them closer to her, putting both of them into her mouth.

She slurped on the two cocks, saliva dripping onto the bed below. The two Wanders wrapped an arm around each other and used their free hands to touch Dominator's face.

“Dom...”

“You're incredible.”

“You're damn right I am.” She winked at Compliment Wander.

“I hope this isn't too much for you.” Wander said beneath her breasts.

“That's sweet of you to say but I'm fine.” She put the cocks back into her mouth.

“Dom, I think I'm...”

“Don't you dare, Bad Wander! I'm not ready for that just yet.”

Dominator moved away from the four furry men. The bed was soaked in sweat and juices. They each sat there with their dicks pointing up as Dominator got off the bed. She looked at them with amusement. “You all look so funny, sitting there with your boners.” She started to laugh.

The Wanders looked at each other and began to laugh as well.

“I think it's time you all switch places.” She climbed back onto the bed and lay on her back, legs open. “Unless you're all done for the night?” She teased.

The Wanders didn't need any more convincing and took up positions around her.

Wander and Bad Wander knelt down next to her head while Obsessed Wander climbed underneath her and Compliment Wander went on top. Then they all went in.

“Dom... Dom... Dom.” Was all Obsessed Wander would say as he thrust into her.

“You feel so good Dominator. I bet there's no other vagina like this in the whole Galaxy!”

“A filthy slut! That's what you are.”

“You're doing great, Dom!”

Then they were ready. Dominator stretched her arms above her head and moved her body into an s-shape. “Shower me.”

The four Wanders stood in a circle around her and furiously masturbated, their legs twitching as they felt close to cumming.

Dominator squirmed on the bed, shifting her shoulders and hips. Her movements were almost snake-like.

The four Wanders moaned as they neared the climax. Their masturbating growing more intense.

Then they came. Four streams of cum criss-crossed over her body, covering her belly and breasts.

They collapsed onto the bed and lay around her with Wander lying at her side, breathing into her neck.

“Even when there's three more of you, you're still one-of-a-kind.” She said while sliding fingers down his cheek.

“I love you too, Dom.” He kissed her. “So what's that idea you had?”

Dominator smiled to herself. She thought it might be a cruel thing to do to him but after getting fucked by four of him it was the only appropriate thing to do. “No nutting for a while month.”

Wander's face looked like he had stood on glass.


	5. The Challenge

# The Challenge

Day 0:

“Are you serious?” Wander was shocked.

“Deadly.” Dominator said with a sly smile.

“But a _whole_ month?” He whined.

“Look at it this way.” She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “If you succeed the sex will be phenomenal.”

Wander aggressively rubbed his chin. Was it worth it to go without for a while month? No sex. No masturbating. Is it even possible? Wander didn't know if he could go through with it. But then he saw the look on Dom's face, that glint in her eye. She believed in him. And that was good enough. He puffed up his chest, put a serious look on his face and said, “I'll do it. No nutting for a month.”

“Yay!” Dominator hugged him. “You won't regret this.”

Wander smiled, hoping that she was right. “So when do I start?”

Dominator bit her lower lip. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? You mean...?”

She nodded.

“Woohoo!” He cheered as he climbed under the sheets to enjoy one last night with her before the challenge begins. And he was going to enjoy every last second of it.

Day 1:

The next morning Wander started the day by slipping out of the bed and tip-toeing towards the bathroom. He wanted to get his morning routine done with quick before she woke up and walked about naked. The last thing he wanted was for this challenge to start off on the wrong foot.

He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when she stepped in to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection he saw that she was in a towel. And that towel looked good on her. NO! Stop that! He looked away.

“Oh dear.” The towel dropped to the floor. Wander froze. He eyes slowly moved back to her reflection. “Well I was going to get a shower anyway. Mind if I..?” She pointed at the shower at the other end of the room.

Wander shook his head.

“You're a sweetheart.” She blew a kiss at him.

After stepping over the towel she hopped in to the shower and pulled the curtain over. Al he could see was her silhouette. Her shapely silhouette. Steam rose as the hot water sprinkled onto her. Dominator hummed to herself.

Wander went back to brushing his teeth but the movements were much harsher. He brushed and brushed right up until the toothbrush snapped in half.

Dominator poked her head out from behind the curtain. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything's just peachy.” He said as he caught a glimpse of her silhouetted butt. He had to get out of here. He finished up washing his mouth out then zipped out of the room. When he was gone Dominator pulled the curtain back again and smiled cruelly.

Day 5:

The days since the shower incident were not as tough to get through and Wander felt himself starting to relax. She had her fun on that first day but she wouldn't be that cruel to do anything like that again. Wander's eyes widened in horror. _Would she?_

As if reading his mind Dominator came into the room. She stood at the doorway with one arm leaning on the frame and the other on her hip. “What day is it Wander?”

“Uh, Friday. Oh.” Movie night. Dominator stepped into the room revealing a disc she was holding. It was labelled 'Wander + Dominator sexy times # 14'. Wander gulped. That was his favourite.

“Do you mind if I pick the movie tonight?” She asked as if he had any choice.

He tried to remain as unphased as possible. “Go ahead.”

“You're the best.” She moved over to the TV, bent over to insert the disc then slowly straightened up.

Wander could fell himself starting to sweat as Dominator sat on the couch next to him and placed a hand on his head, scratching him. He purred. He loved it when she did that.

And then the movie started.

“Are you sure you don't want to watch anything else?” He asked over the loud noises they were making on the TV.

“I was in the mood for some reminiscing.” She winked at him while all he heard was her loud moans.

Wander could feel his groin getting that tingly sensation. “Well, I'm off to bed.” He yawned and stretched his arms.

“Already?”

“Uh, yeah. I have to get up early for... something. Night, Domi.” He kissed her on the cheek then casually walked away.

When he was far enough away Dominator let out the laugh she was holding in. “Aw, man. Am I being too evil?” She shrugged then continued watching the sex tape.

Day 7:

Somehow he had made it through his first week. He should have felt more elated that he was lasting this long but Dominator had made it her mission to make this as difficult as possible for him.

Wander quietly made his way to the kitchen. He didn't know where or what Dominator was doing but he was just glad she wasn't following him.

The fridge was stacked with plenty of food and Wander felt like making a snack so he grabbed some fruit to make a fruit salad. After selecting the pieces he wanted he put what was left back in the fridge and closed the door.

She was there, sitting on the counter with her legs crossed, a can of whipped cream in her hand. “Dom! I didn't see you there.” He said nervously. “What are you doing with that whipped cream?”

“Just treating myself.” She squirted some onto her tongue, licking her lips after she swallowed. More cream came squirting out but missed her mouth and instead landed on top of her chest. “Oops.” She wiped it with a finger, and sucked the cream off of it.

Wander could feel his legs shaking.

Dominator then squirted the whipped cream along the top of her chest. “It's a pity I have to eat this all by myself.” She said with mock sadness. Wander could feel his mouth watering.

Then she lifter her chest up and licked off the cream.

Wander ran out of the room.

“What about your fruit salad?” She hopped off the counter and picked out some of the pieces of fruit. “Waste not, want not.” And popped the fruit in her mouth.

Day 13:

He needed to find a place to hide. Dominator was on the prowl for him. She had some new scheme she wanted to torture him with. He was nearly two weeks in to the challenge and was now determined to see it through to the end even if that meant hiding away for the rest of the month.

Eventually he came across a door he didn't recognise. When he got inside the unknown room he started to breath a little easier. That is until he heard the door he just came through lock itself. Great. Well it could be worse. At least Dominator didn't know where he was so he was safe from her at least.

The lights came on. And there she was. Only she wasn't in the room with him. There was a pane of glass separating the two of them. Wander felt slightly relieved until he noticed that she was nude. And that there was a yoga mat on the floor in front of her.

Wander's heart sank.

“No, please Dom don't.” He begged.

But she put a hand up to her ear and shook her head. She couldn't hear him. All he could do was watch as she lay down on the mat and started her yoga routine. Arching her back. Sticking her butt out. Lifting a leg over her head. Revealing everything.

Wander was sweating heavily, his breath was coming up short. Smoke was coming out of his ears. Dominator pressed her breasts against the glass and kissed it.

Feeling a boner coming along Wander screamed in a panic and kicked the door down. Running down the halls to get as far away from her as possible.

Day 25:

“Wander!” Dominator called out for him but he was nowhere to be seen. The last few days were starting to take their toll on her now. It was fun at first but all that playing around had made her really horny and now she wanted to know where he was so she could call off the challenge.

“Wander!” She called again. Still nothing. A part of her was getting worried. Had she gone too far? She was starting to regret going that hard on him, even felt a little guilty.

Suddenly she saw a small figure huddled up in a corner, his back towards her. He looked like the life was drained out of him, like he hadn't eaten anything in a very long time. Dominator felt horrible.

“Wander. I'm sorry.” She knelt down to pet him but he moved away from her. “You've gone through enough. I'm calling off the challenge.”

Wander stopped shaking. “No.” He said in a hoarse whisper.

“What?”

He turned to face her and Dominator covered her mouth in horror. He looked like he was dying. “I'm nearly there. Just five more days.”

“But Wander, you've suffered enough. Come with me.” She held out a hand.

Wander refused to accept it. “Nearly there. Just five more days.”

Dominator got up to walk away. She made a promise to herself not to do anything more to worsen the state he was already in. Five more days? Yes, she could hold out for that long. She looked back at Wander. But could he?

Day 30:

This was it. The day had arrived. All they had to do was wait until midnight and they could get back to it. Wander was curled up on Dominator's legs, too weak to move. Dominator stroked his head as time slipped away. It was almost midnight. The minute hand on the clock reached ever closer to twelve when a terrible thought came to her.

“Oh grop.” She said, horrified.

“What is it?”

“We're waiting for the clock to strike midnight so the month will be over.”

“Yeah?”

“I just realised. There's thirty-one days in this month.”

Wander felt his mind and body snap.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. He leapt off of Dominator and ran screaming out of the room, pulling lumps of fur off of his body. Dominator had to step in and whacked Wander so hard on the head he fell unconscious.

Day 31:

“Wander?” Her soft voice eased him into consciousness. He blinked open his eyes and saw her hovering over him, with a concerned look on her face. Which then turned in to a relieved one when he answered her back.

“Dom?”

She took one of his hands in both of hers. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“It's midnight. On the thirty-first. You did it.”

Wander snapped up straight, as if a great weight had been lifted from him. He felt his body suddenly return to its normal physique. Then, after looking at Dominator for a second he leapt on to her and started kissing her passionately while tearing off her shirt. Dominator helped by ripping her skirt away and throwing it into a heap. She then brought her hands up to Wander's face and held him tight as they kept on kissing.

Feeling impulsive and not really in control of his actions he climbed up Dominator, wrapped his legs around her neck and inserted his pulsing cock into her mouth. His eyes screwed up and his tongue hung out as he gripped the back of her head and fucked her mouth. He was barely aware of what he was doing, delirious from ecstasy. His instincts had taken over.

Dominator was happy that the challenge was finally over but now she reconsidered how she had felt about it. Wander's state had worried her but his almost animalistic approach now was exhilarating. Maybe she had been too hasty in thinking the challenge was a bad idea...

Wander continued thrusting himself into her while Dominator fell onto the bed her arms spread out, her legs twisting together. He then dug his fingers into her hair and used that as leverage to pull her head forwards and backwards, intensifying the sensation.

Finally he could hold it in no longer and came down her throat. He held her head tight against him as he unloaded, his legs shaking as he did.

When the last of it dribbled out of him Wander tumbled backwards, falling on top of Dominator. He looked down and saw he was still hard. Dominator saw this too and after spitting out what was left in her mouth she mounted his cock and squatted.

“I've missed this so much.” She said as she bounced on him.

Many hours went by as the two of them worked out all the pent up sexual energy they had stored during the challenge. By the end they were exhausted but happy. Wander slept on Dominator's lap as she stroked his head. Listening to him purr.

“I'm definitely doing this again.” She said to herself.


	6. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wander and Dominator are trying to get pregnant but it's not going well, until one day Dominator gets a strange idea...

# THE RITUAL

Hidden far away from any inhabited planets the gigantic red and black starship owned by Lord Dominator quietly sat in place. At a glance it looked like it was shut down for the night. Even warlords have to sleep. But anyone brave enough to get closer to the scary vessel would soon find that it was anything _but_ quiet.

There was a lot of groaning and panting. A woman's voice could be heard saying, “Give it to me! I want it!”

And a male voice replying, “I'm almost there!”

Lord Dominator was on her back with her legs in the air while she was holding the hands of the man fucking her. A little furry man called Wander.

“This better work this time!”

“Think positive Dom.” He said as he thrust into her. The tip of his penis was growing more sensitive. Any second now he would be ready.

“You said that last time and it didn't work.” She held onto his hands tightly, pulling him in as he entered her.

“Maybe this time it will?”

“Grop.” She rolled herself back a little so her butt was in the air and Wander was thrusting downwards. Her toes nearly touched her ears.

Wander pounded harder, his sensitive cock was ready to go. “Dom, I'm...”

Before he could finish she grabbed him by the waist and shoved him into her as hard as she could manage. Their orgasmic cries filled the ship.

When he was finished pumping his semen into her Wander dropped to the side and curled up under her arm, placing a hand on her belly. “I have a good feeling about this.”

Dominator smiled while placing a hand over his. “Me too."

Two Weeks Later

Dominator stormed out of her bathroom and passed Wander by without so much as a glance in his direction. She was mad. Wander had seen her like this before. The last time she was like this was when... His eyes widened. He jumped into the bathroom and opened up the bin. Sitting at the top of the rubbish was a pregnancy test. Negative.

A rush of sadness overwhelmed him. He had been so sure that she would get pregnant from their last attempt. But the reality came crushing down on him. It seemed like they were never going to have a kid at this rate.

Standing alone, Lord Dominator looked out into the stars, her arms crossed. Wander came into the room, quietly moving towards her. He stood next to her, his tall girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her legs. They were silent for a few minutes before Dominator broke it by saying, “I just don't understand it.”

“Hm?”

“Why it's not working? Our doctor said there was no reason why we couldn't, we're both fine in that regard.”

“It doesn't make sense but there are other ways...”

“I know. But I really want it to be _this_ way. I can't explain it.”

“You don't have to. If that is what you want then we will keep trying.”

“But what if it never works?”

Wander took her by the hand. She looked at their interlocked fingers then up into his eyes. “It will. I believe it will.”

“I don't know if I do.”

“Maybe we need to try a new location? Every time we tried it was on this ship. What if there's a place we could go that...”

Dominator's eyes lit up. “Hold that thought.”

“Dom?”

“Bot 32! Come in here!”

“YES, LORD DOMINATOR.”

“I really wish you'd change their voices.” Wander suggested.

“Bot 23, show me that world with the runes.”

A blue hologram of a lush planet hovered between them. The visual zoomed in towards the surface until a flat rock appeared, circle by other rocks. The view then changed to a level one and they could see what it looked like up close.

“I found this place when I started my invasion. I didn't break it at the time because there were no people on it. Destroying it would have been no fun.”

“I see.”

She pointed at one of the standing rocks. “But this could my attention.”

Wander squinted his eyes to see what she was indicating. It looked like a stiff penis. “What does this mean?”

“That this is some kind of fertility site. Maybe we could go there and give it another shot?”

“If you think it'll help then I'm all for it!”

“Thanks, Wander.” She kissed him full on the mouth. “Then let's not waste any time. Bot 23! Take us to this planet! Now!”

“YES, LORD DOMINATOR.”

The tall woman picked Wander up and held him in her arms. Together they watched the stars stretch as the ship entered warp speed.

* * *

The planet looked even better than it did in the hologram. The vibrant colours of the land and sea were more beautiful in person. Wander took it all in.

“Wait here for me.”

“Don't you want me to come with you?”

“Not yet. I need to prepare some things.”

“I can help.”

“I know you can, but you're going to need your strength for tonight.” She said with a wink.

Wander blushed. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. As much as he and Dominator often went to bed together it still didn't change the fact that he could still get flustered by her teasing.

Dominator kissed him on the cheek then left for the planet below.

Wander couldn't tell how long she was taking because it felt like an eternity. He could feel his groin twitch with anticipation. The very promise of getting with her was enough to get him going.

Mercifully, she returned.

“Dom! Is everything ready?”

“Yep. I just need to do one more thing.” She pulled out a blindfold. “You need to wear this.” She tossed it at him.

The silky fabric landed softly in his hands. “So should I leave the hat or...”

“Keep it here. It's honestly distracting.”

“Oh.” He took the hat off and tied the blindfold over his eyes. “Ready.”

Dominator's hand took a hold of his. “Don't worry, I'll keep you safe.”

Wander grinned as she took him away from the ship.

When they landed on the planet Wander could tell by how cold it was and by the sounds that it was night time. But that there was also light in front of him. He could just barely make it out through the thin blindfold.

Suddenly he was lifted up into Dominator's arms. He giggled. This was exciting. She carried him briefly before lying him down on a hard stone surface. He could feel heat all around him. Then his arms and legs were tied down with rope, putting him in an x-pose. “This is uh interesting.” He said nervously.

“Don't worry, I did say you were safe.”

Wander gulped.

Dominator removed the blindfold.

She was naked and standing over him. Her feet planted firmly next to his body. All around them were lit candles, keeping them warm from the cold night. In between the candles were the large stones he saw on the hologram with the phallic symbols carved into them. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw them glow.

The yellow light from the candles flickered on Dominator's body, highlighting her features. Wander felt himself growing hard. Looking down he saw the tip of his penis poking through his soft fur.

Dominator knelt down in front of his growing member and swirled her finger around it, teasing it. Soon he was fully erect. “Oh, Dom.”

“Do you like it when I touch you?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “Very much.”

She gripped the shaft and moved her head close to him, her tongue poking out of her mouth. She licked around the tip, feeling it throb as she teased him some more.

Above them dark clouds began to circle, threatening to rain. But neither of them paid any attention to the weather, They were here only for each other.

Dominator opened her mouth to suck on the hard cock. Wander's hands clenched. He fought against his restraints, giving in to his urge to touch her face as she pleasured him. Her eyes met his and he saw her wag a finger at him.

He wasn't allowed to touch her tonight. Wander groaned.

Dominator quickened her movements, lubricating Wander's cock with her saliva, getting him ready. “I really want to touch you.”

She popped her mouth off his penis. “I know, babe. But if this is going to work you need to be tied down.” She stroked his face. “It will become clear later.”

Wander didn't know what she meant but he trusted she knew what she was doing.

She then moved closer to Wander's face, squatting down on top of him, spreading her vagina open with two fingers. No words were needed to explain what she wanted him to do.

Wander obliged.

Again he pulled at the ropes keeping his arms in place, trying so hard to grab her behind while he licked her clit. His cock never felt so hard. Dominator moaned with pleasure, tilting her head back.

She felt like she was ready. The clouds above grew darker. It looked like there might be thunder.

Dominator moved herself back down to Wander's groin, hovering her vagina an inch above his cock. His tip was practically glowing. Dominator held the base of his cock to keep it steady while she lowered onto it, nice and slowly. She could feel the throbs when he was inside her.

It started to rain. Little drops of water landed on them but still they didn't notice.

Dominator placed both of her hands on the stone Wander was lying on, her breasts dangling over his face. He desperately wanted to kiss them but the restraints wouldn't let him get that close.

Then she started to move. She raised then lowered her thighs, sliding along every inch of his cock.

Wander felt his muscles tighten. All he wanted to do was grab her butt and suck on her tits! Was that too much to ask for?

Dominator sensed his frustration. “In time, my love.” She kissed him, never stopping her movements. It rained harder, soaking them. Dominator's wet hair clung to her back while Wander just felt soggy.

There was a rumble in the distance. A storm was coming.

Dominator moved faster and harder, her thighs slapping against his. She was breathing heavily.

“Please Dom..” He begged.

She ignored him. If this worked the way it was supposed to he'll understand why she had to tie him down.

The rain continued. There was a flash followed closely by the rumbling sound of thunder.

Dominator straightened her back, riding him as hard as she could. She put her hands on her ass cheeks and stuck her chest out.

Another flash of lightening. The runes around them glowed more strongly. And Wander felt a strength come to him that he never felt before. The ropes holding him in place seemed more like paper and he easily broke free. It rained harder. A streak of lightning tore the sky open.

Wander lifted himself up and kissed Dominator hard on the mouth, their tongues wrapping around each other. Then he lifted her down on to her back, holding her legs apart and slammed into her. He fucked her hard, kissing and biting her nipples as he did.

Dominator dropped each arm over the side of the stone, feeling the rain on her face and body. She could sense something was different this time. Her belly felt warm.

Wander was like a blur he was moving so fast. Then he could feel it. He was ready. He was so wrapped up in the pure ecstasy of the moment he was even aware of how hard he was going on Dominator.

Finally, he came. A massive bolt of lightening struck one of the stones in the circle.

Dominator threw her arms around him, holding him in tight to her, making sure he pumped every last drop into her. His body twitched as the streams of cum flew out of him. When he finished he fell onto his butt, panting heavily. Dominator stayed on her back. They were both soaked.

“I think that worked.” Said Wander.

Dominator touched her belly. It was too early to tell but the warmth she felt before didn't fade. It was a good sign.

Two Weeks Later

Wander was playing a game of cards with some of the Bots when he heard a scream. The sudden noise made him leap onto his feet and dash towards it. It was coming from the bathroom. He felt his heart sink. It didn't work.

Dominator threw the door open, wearing the biggest smile on her face and a positive pregnancy test in her hand. “We did it!” She chucked the test into the bin then lifted Wander into her arms, kissing him deeply. “I love you.” She whispered into his ear.

“I love you too.” He wrapped his arms around her neck and nested his head on her shoulder. They were going to have a family.

They were both so happy they cried.


	7. The Awkward Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Dominator captures Wander and soon discovers that he likes being tied up...

# The Awkward Capture

“Run! Run you sad little losers!” Lord Dominator laughed maniacally. Her ship was firing a salvo of red lasers at a fast moving bubble. But, more importantly, she was after the two inside the bubble, fleeing for their lives.

It was fun terrorizing the Galaxy and making the small, pathetic creatures cower in fear when they saw her ship approch their fragile worlds. Knowing there was nothing they could do to stop their inevitable fate.

The drill was her finest creation. A weapon so powerful and deadly it easily broke through the surface of any worlds and sucked the core dry of all the stored Volcanium-X. Powering her army so she could annihilate more worlds.

But it was the locals that made it all the more fun. And it was one in particular that made this Galaxy so unique. At the moment he was riding on the back of his trusted friend Sylvia, who was spending her time dodging Dominator's laser fire, and spurring her on.

The little guy had called himself Wander and he spent the whole time on her ship trying to befriend her. At the time she played it cool, acting like she didn't even notice he was there. But she was actually highly amused. It took all her willpower not to burst out laughing when he started singing so she had to act fast and pretend to be annoyed by him.

Her charade had worked and no one knew anything about her. Not until that ridiculous battle where her true self was made known to the other villains of the galaxy. It was a satisfying moment and as a bonus she won a tasty treat.

But, again, Wander spent the whole event trying to hook her up with that buffon Lord Hater. What was he playing at? Was he trying to distract her from her goals? Or worse did he think that by bringing them together they will cancel out their evil? She had a good laugh at the thought of that. Hater was little more than a joke to her, barely worth her time. Wander, on the other hand, had gotten her attention.

Now she spent most of her time scaring him as much as she could. Chasing him and his friend all over the Galaxy. Watching their stupid panicked faces as they ran away inside their idiotic bubble was enough to lift her spirits every time.

Today seemed different though. She wasn't getting the same thrill she would normally get from a chase. Her heart just wasn't in it. Maybe it was time to shake things up a bit. Perhaps getting him back on her ship would make things more entertaining.

She activated the tractor beam and brought the bubble inside. “Bots! Take Sylvia to a cell and bring Wander to my 'special' room. I think I want to play.”

“YES, LORD DOMINATOR.”

Dominator waited a few minutes before entering, giving the bots time to restrain him. He was spread out into an 'X' pose with a confused but curious look on his face.

“Oh hi, Lord Dominator.” He flapped his hand at her. “Did you want something?”

“Interesting question.” She came closer to him, shaking her hips as she moved. “There's a lot of things I want.”

“Maybe I can help?” He said with cheerful optimism.

“What did you have in mind?” Dominator leaned in close to him, her face almost touching his.

“Well, um... I don't... ah...”

Dominator sensed a sudden tension between them. She looked down. “What's this?” She flicked the tip of his erect penis.

“Oh, that? That's um...”

“Do you like being tied up?” She placed her hands next to his head.

Wander gulped. “It's not that it's...”

“What?” She licked her lips. “Is it me?”

“Oh grop.” He whispered.

Dominator moved back from him then lifted her shirt up to expose her green breasts. She put a hand on either side and squeezed them together. “Do you want these?”

Wander nodded. “They're so beautiful.” He was drooling slightly.

“And this?” She used a hand to pull her skirt down showing him her pubic hair and lips.

He answered her question by getting harder.

“You look amazing.” He had hearts in his eyes.

“Do you want to touch me? Rub your hands over my tits? Play with my pussy like it was your banjo?”

Wander's eyes grew. “I think I would like that.”

“I'm sure you would. But there's one problem.”

“Ah?”

She pointed at his wrists.

“Oh, well obviously you'll let me done if we are to...”

“I'm not going to do that.”

“Why?”

“This is way more fun.” She grinned.

For some reason this didn't seem to change anything. Wander was still hard, if not harder than before. “What do you plan to do with me?” Dominator could swear she heard eagerness in his voice.

“You actually want this, don't you?”

Wander didn't answer.

For a second Dominator thought that this would ruin her mood. She wanted to have fun humiliating Wander but if he was going to enjoy it then where was the fun for her?

Then she got an idea. There's more than one way to have fun.

“I'm going to get a few things and get changed. Don't go anywhere.” She winked at him.

Wander smiled worryingly.

When she came back she saw Wander had gone flacid while waiting but was soon standing to attention when he saw what she was wearing. She had put on a pair of thigh-high fishnet tights and highheels. With suspenders that linked to her black underwear and a leather bodice and gloves. Her trademark dripping heart was sitting on her left boob.

She was also carrying a black case.

“Wh-what's in the the box?” His voice sounded brittle.

“Just a few things I thought you might like.” She reached into the case a produced a thin rod-like instrument with a heart at the tip. She slapped it against her hand. The sound echoed in the room. Next was a shorter piece made up of dozens of ribbons. She dangled it in front of him.

“What are you going to do with that?”

Dominator walked to him, her heels clacking on the floor. “I'm going to have my fun.” She brushed the flogging instrument against his cock.

Wander bit his lower lip.

Then in a swift motion she rotated the slab that Wander was on so that he was lying on his back looking up. Dominator leaned in next to his ear. “Are you a good boy or a bad one?”

“Oh, um a good one?”

She lashed his chest with the flogger. “Ow!”

“Good boys don't like getting whipped! Do they?”

“I don't see why not?”

Another lash. “Oh!”

“Don't talk back to me!” A third lash. “You're a bad boy, aren't you? You have dirty, nasty thoughts about me. Right?” She raised her arm for another lash.

“Yes I do! I'm so bad.”

“I knew it!” She lashed him again and again.

Wander yelped with each strike, clenching his fists as the flogger sent waves of pleasurable pain through his body.

She grabbed his cock with her free hand, giving it a squeeze. “This is mine.”

“Yes, Dominator.”

She slapped it.

Wander grimaced while his penis twitched.

“Who knew you were so naughty?” She dropped the flogger to the floor then took out the rod with a heart shaped tip. With a steady hand she slid the heart down Wander's shaft. “I have to admit I'm quite surprised, but intriqued.”

The heart reached his testicles. Wander was sweating with anticipation. This was going to hurt.

She tapped his balls lightly, a little slap for each one.

Wander licked his lips and began shaking. His arms and legs were feeling weak.

“I wonder how much you have in there?” A harder tap.

Wander winced.

“I bet you want to put all of that inside me.” Another, harder tap. His balls were turning red. Wander's reflexes kicked in and he tried curling in on himself but the restraints made that impossible.

“All of it. Every last drop.”

“What makes you think I'll let you do that?” She moved her face close to his groin, hovering her mouth over his twitching cock. He could feel her hot breath on it.

“Because you also want it?”

“Bold of you to assume you know what I want.” She raised the rod up high, ready to stike him. But she changed her mind. He had been good so far so she felt like rewarding him. The rod clanged as it struck the floor.

Dominator climbed up onto the flat slab and over Wander. Her breasts were held tight by the leather bodice. “I think you've earned this.” She pulled at the string on her side, loosening the leather. Her breasts returned to their round, full shape. The nipples erect. She tossed the leather to the side and lay her chest on Wander's face. “You may enjoy.”

Wander's tongue salivated at the sight of her ample breasts. He started by sucking on one while playing with the nipple with his tongue. Dominator laughed. He moved to the other one, sucking and licking. And biting.

“Oh, you like biting?” Dominator lowered her head to his neck, tilted his head to one side and sunk her teeth in. Wander's toes curled. He squinted his eyes and ground his teeth.

Dominator pulled away from him, wiping her lips with a gloved hand. “Remove my gloves.” She thrust one of her arms towards his mouth. “Every time I feel you bite you get a slap.”

Wander grabbed the glove with his teeth as gently as he could manage, tugging it off inch by inch. Until he bit down a little harder than he intended. Dominator didn't wait a second before she clapped his face with her open palm. “Keep going.”

Wander's face stung and drool was sliding out of his mouth. He bit down on her gloved hand again. Dominator slapped the other side. “I can keep this up all day.”

Finally the glove came off. Dominator removed the other one herself. Wander felt a little cheated that he never got to do both.

Dominator then moved herself lower, sitting her black panties on Wander's cock, grinding herself on him. “Oh, if only those panties weren't there. I wish there was someone who could remove them.”

“If you'd take off my restraints..?”

“I couldn't possibly do that. What if you tried to escape?” She said with a cheeky grin while still grinding him.

“Please Dom.”

Dominator stood up over him, hooked her thumbs into the panties and stretched them out, flashing her wet vagina while she moved them about. “Look at that mess you've made.” Her underwear had pre-cum stains on them.

“I'm sorry.”

Dominator put a heel on his chest and applied some pressure. “You're a dirty boy with a dirty mind.”

“I'm filthy.”

Dominator pulled her underwear down, bending over as she did. She stepped one foot out and used the other one to hold the panties over Wander's face. He couldn't help but give them a sniff. “Eat them.”

“What?”

“Grab them with you teeth and eat them.”

Wander did as he was told and pulled the undies off of her foot with his teeth. Dominator was suddenly back on top of him, shoving the black underwear into his mouth.

His voice was muffled as he tried to speak. Then Dominator lowered herself onto him, holding his cock with one hand and choking him with the other.

“Your cock is so hard. You've been waiting to do this for a while, haven't you?”

Wander made a noise.

Dominator slammed her thighs down hard on him. Again and again. “Grop! That feels good.” The sounds of her slamming thighs echoed in the room and rang through Wander's ears. He started to shake, knowing what was about to happen. Dominator only moved harder. Then stopped. She held the top of Wander's cock, using her thumb to stop him from climaxing. “Not until I say you can.”

Wander groaned.

Dominator then tilted backwards and leaned on her arms, putting her legs on either side of Wander. He had a good view of her dripping vagina and his bright red, throbbing cock.

“One more and you can go.”

She slid herself back onto him and rode his shaft, twisting her hips as she moved. “Do you like when I ride you like this?”

More inaudible noise. But she could tell he was enjoying it. She kept the movement going, moaning as she felt his cock inside her.

Finally Wander came. And he came a lot. Everything that was stored in his testicles shot up and into Dominator. Excess cum slid back down the side of his penis and onto the slab creating a small pool.

Dominator tilted her head back. “I have half a mind to just keep you here like this. It's been a while since I had sex this good.”

She removed herself from Wander's now flacid penis, cum still dribbling from it. “But I'm not _that_ cruel.”

The restraints were released and Wander slid off of the slab and onto the floor. His legs and arms refused to work. They had become like jelly.

“Maybe next time we can reverse roles?” Dominator laughed. “Fat chance of that.”

But Wander thought about it. Why not? It seemed only fair.

“Now beat it! I've got a Galaxy to crush!” Dominator kicked him out then thought to herself, _next time?_ She grinned. There was definitely going to be a next time.

* * *

Wander hobbled to the door. His body felt like it was ready to fall the pieces. Every part of him ached. But he would gladly do it all again. It was certainly a unique experience for him. Never before has a villain done _that_ to him even if he had thought about it.

He had spent so much time being tied up by people it was bound to affect him in some way. He just didn't think it would go the way it did with Dominator.

Getting captured and held prisoner was so normal for him that he thought that it would be the same routine all over again, and it seemed like that was the case until... Until he made it pretty obvious he was enjoying the situation he was in. But it wasn't just that. It was her, too. The way talked dirty to him, her mischevious smile. Everything about her was breathtaking. He was even starting to feel aroused just thinking about her.

He heard her humming to herself while picking up her discarded clothes and thought to himself, _I'm in no hurry to leave._

The door behind him was open wide enough for him to take a peak at what she was doing. At the moment she was bending over the slab and wiping away their fluids with a damp cloth. Wander took a deep breath. It was now or never.

He crept into the room and tip-toed his way to her. Dominator didn't notice he was there until he was on top of her, pinning her down onto the slab. “Hey! What do you think you're doing?”

Wander didn't respond and instead started securing Dominator's wrists and ankles, locking her down on her hands and knees, legs spread apart. “Do you mind? I need to get a wash!”

“Even if you did you'd still be dirty.”

Dominator twisted her mouth into a smile. “I see. And what do dirty girls like me deserve?” She asked while shaking her ass.

Wander looked into the case Dominator had brought in earlier and sifted around until he found what he was looking for. A wooden paddle. “I think this should do the trick.” He hoped up onto the slab and placed the paddle on top of her butt.

“You think that scares me? Do your worst!”

He gently moved the paddle down and around her backside, give it a barely noticable tap then walloped her. Dominator clenched, her back arching. “Ha, is that all you got?”

“You're a bad girl.” Wander slapped her again with the paddle.

“Uhn, you have no idea.”

“You deserve a spanking.” Another slap.

“Ehn, I'm just a dirty, naughty slut.”

“Bed me to stop.” Slap.

“Never!” She said through clenched teeth.

SLAP!

“Uh!” Her green cheeks took on a new shiny red colour. “Okay, you can stop.” She gasped.

Wander carressed her sore butt, slipping his fingers between the crack and down to her vagina. He teased her clit for a second before removing his hand. “You're all wet, Dom. I think I should clean you up.”

He lowered himself down onto his back and moved up in between Dominator's legs. Her vagina opened and closed, as if asking to be filled. But not yet. Wander grabbed Dominator's thighs with both hands and began toying with her clit with the tip of his tongue.

Dominator groaned. She desperately wanted to grab Wander by the head and shove him and his tongue in deeper. But those damn restraints were too good. She was both proud and annoyed at her work.

Wander continued teasing her clit, never once entering her vagina. And he could sense the frustration it caused her. He moved further upwards to her dangling breasts giving them a little kiss as he passed them by. He face was red but her eyes were dreamy. Wander slipped his fingers into her hair while he slid his cock in between her tits. With his other arm he wrapped it around her back while he pulled on her hair, forcing her head back and started fucking her chest.

He kissed up and down her neck before loosening his grip on her hair. Their eyes met. Their faces were so close they could feel and smell each others' breath. They both panted as Wander kept up the pace. Then they did something that Dominator wasn't ready for. They kissed. And it wasn't that Wander had moved first, no she moved when he did, both wanting that intimate connection at the same time.

Their saliva and sweat mixed together as their lips touched and their tongues played. Wander then slowly pulled her head back again and got up to stand, his cock pointing at her. He released her hair.

Dominator's tongue was out and coated in saliva. She wanted that dick. Wander held it with one hand. “I see you want this.”

Dominator looked up at him with hunger in her eyes. Wander obliged. He placed his thumbs into the corners of her mouth and opened it wide. Then he casually slid himself into her eager mouth, going in as far as he could. Dominator gagged as Wander's fur touched her face, his hard cock deep in her throat. Then he pulled out. His cock covered in her saliva. “Do you want more?”

She nodded.

So he gave her more.

Holding the sides of her mouth tightly he forced her head down on his cock. He waited a few seconds before pulling her away, making her gasp for air. “Give me more!” She said between breaths.

Wander helped her suck his dick, thrusting her head up and down his shaft. Her spit was thick and dribbling all over Wander's cock and the slab beneath them. Wander took his thumbs out of her mouth and pulled his cock away from her. “I think it's time to go in the other end.”

“Then stop wasting time and fuck me already!”

“What's the rush?” He shrugged.

“I want it! I need it.”

Wander made his way back to her rear-end. It was still red from the spanking. He couldn't resist a quick little flick. “Hey!”

He spread her cheeks apart. Her vagina looked so inviting. He slid two fingers into her, making sure she was nice and wet. But before he went in he reached forward, took hold of her ashen hair with both hands and pulled her head back. Then he entered her.

Dominator groaned loudly as she felt him moving inside her. The pain from the hair pulling only made the feeling in her groin more intense.

Wander's thighs slapped rapidly against Dominator's ass. He licked his lips as he ploughed into her. The sounds of her strained moaning excited him. At that moment he wanted to kiss her again, to feel her hot breath in his mouth, to share in the ecstasy of the moment. But his body was committed to continue fucking. And so he did.

Dominator also had an urge to take Wander in her arms and kiss him as passionately as she had ever kissed anyone. But he was all the way behind her and those stupid restraints stopped her from doing what she wanted. Maybe it was time to really test them.

She pulled against them with all her might but it was no use. Without her suit she didn't have the strength to break free. But Dominator was no quitter. She tried again, her wrists turning red as the rope chaffed her skin. There was a snap. Then another.

Wander fell backwards off the slab as Dominator's sudden movement shoved him off. She twisted her body around to rip off the rope holding her ankles. Now that she was free she picked Wander up from the floor and shoved his face into hers.

They kissed long and hard, twisting their sweat soaked heads about each other. And while they did that Dominator took his cock in her hand and helped finish him off. Stroking him until his second load shot up onto her chest.

The passion in their kiss slowly faded until they finally stopped and rested their heads against each other. Dominator was breathing very loudly when she asked, “What the flarp was that?”

Wander shook his head, also breathing loudly. “I don't know. But I liked it.”

Dominator smiled then sat down on the edge of the slab with Wander sitting on her lap with his legs wrapped around her. “Now what happens?”

“Let's just enjoy the moment while it lasts. We'll worry about tomorrow when it comes.”

Dominator rested her head on top of his. Things had just gotten complicated.


	8. The Big Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is feeling frisky but Wander isn't in the mood so she decides to unleash her imagination and find a way to pleasure herself.

# THE BIG WANDER

The ship was dark. The core had been switched to power saving mode. Ever since Wander convinced her to stop mining planets for Volcanium-X she had to start conserving the power she had which meant fewer Bots running around, fewer active systems and at night she had to reduce power output. But she didn't complain, in fact she liked the moody look the ship had when powered down. The red shimmering heat was replaced with a dark blue cold.

But unlike the ship Dominator felt like she was running at full power. Her mind was filled with wild, sexual thoughts. She was in the mood and as soon as Wander joined her in their bedroom she was going to ask him to please her.

When she heard his footsteps growing louder she sprawled herself out on the bed. She was wearing a pink see-through nightie and frilled underwear. “Wander, my love! Are you ready for some fun?” She giggled.

“Huh? Oh, sorry Dom, not tonight. I'm not in the mood.” He said while taking his shoes and socks off.

Dominator pouted. “But honey... Dommie horny!”

“I'm really sorry Dom. Maybe tomorrow?”

But she was ready now!

Wander climbed into the bed next to her, kissed her softly on the forehead and lay down. Dom waited until she heard Wander's soft snoring noises before getting to work on herself. Since Wander was going to do anything she may as well do it herself. She moved her right hand down her belly towards her groin. With her fingers she played with herself, tickling her clit and teasing her vagina. She used her other hand to squeeze a boob.

As she pleasured herself her mind started to drift. She fell into a state of mind that was both awake and asleep. She was aware of her own bed and bedroom but she also saw a second bedroom, much like her own. This was her fantasy world where she could conjure up all sorts of interesting ideas.

And now it was time to play along.

She looked at her side but saw that Wander was gone.

“Wander?” She got up off the bed to search for him but didn't have to go far as he appeared at the doorway.

“There you are! Come back to bed.”

“Dom, I have a surprise for you.” He took out his banjo and Dom groaned. Not this. If this was her fantasy why was she imaging this?

Wander swung the banjo upwards, pointing it straight up above his head. A bright shining light came out of the banjo, encapsulating Wander. As the light faded Dom saw what it had done. Wander was suddenly very big and very buff. Dom grinned.

She casually walked over to him, placing a hand on his stomach. It was rock hard. He was so tall her head only reached up to his biceps. “Wander! What happened to you?”

“Surprise! I knew you'd like it!”

“You always know what I like.” She wrapped her arms around him. “I wonder if everything is as big?” Her hand drifted down to his loincloth and pressed against it. She felt his thick, hard cock through the fabric. She salivated at the thought of the size of it. Her hand went lower, trying to guess how long it was.

It was quite long.

“I can't wait to have that shoved down my throat.” She fondled his cock through the loincloth, poking at the tip with her fingers then going back up to slip her hands inside the waistband of the loincloth. “I want to see it.”

She dropped down to her knees, pulling the loincloth down with her. The waistband got caught on Wander's hard cock causing it to flop up and and down when it got free.

Dom stared in wonder at the huge thing in front of her. It looked longer than her own face. It's length and girth blocked the light behind it.

Wander nervously scratched the back of his head. “What do ya think?”

“I think I'm going to enjoy this surprise.” She put both of her hands around his cock - there was still enough room for a third hand - and kissed the tip.

Wander grimaced.

Dom looked up at his muscular build, sweat already dripping from him, and knew that this was going to be a night to remember.

She opened her mouth wide, swallowing the pulsing tip of the large cock. Using her tongue she lubricated what was inside her, easing in a little bit more of it as she worked. It took some time and effort but finally she reached the end, her nose touched his gut while his heavy balls touched her chin.

The tip of his cock was so far down her throat she felt like she was eating it, and her body did too. She pulled her head all the way back, gasping for air when she released him. His long member bounced slightly when it emerged, slick with saliva and pulsating.

“Dom...” He said with love in his eyes.

Nope. This wasn't working. This fantasy wasn't doing it for her. He's too much like her own Wander. What's the point in having a fantasy if you weren't going to do something interesting with it? She asked herself. Time to take this in a different direction.

Wander took a hold of her head with both hands. “Maybe I should help you.” He said while guiding her towards his shining cock. Dom opened up wide, preparing herself for the long shaft of meat.

But Wander didn't take it slow like she had done. Instead he pulled her in towards him, holding her head down on his cock. Dominator grabbed his cheeks with both hands, squeezing them tightly, digging her fingers in. Then, rather than pull her all the way out in on move he slowly moved her head backwards, making her feel every saliva coated inch.

Finally she reached the end.

“Do you like my massive cock?” He asked her, while stroking her hair with one hand and holding her by the chin with the other.

Dominator laughed. “You think that's massive?”

Wander smirked right before lifting her up. Using his newly created strength he held her by the hips, hovering her over the bed and inserted himself into her. Like with her mouth he didn't take it slow and rammed all the way in.

Dominator screamed as she felt him reach deep within her.

“Is that big enough for you?”

“Shut up and fuck me!” She roared at him while throwing her arms around him.

Wander pulled his thighs back a little then thrust back into her.

Dominator tensed up, gritting her teeth and tightening her grip on Wander, as the long shaft made its way back into her. While he repeated this he leaned his head towards her and kissed her passionately on the mouth and around her head and neck. Dominator bit into his shoulder, her yells muffled by his fur as his hard cock continued pounding into her.

As the intensity grew Dominator released her hold on Wander, letting herself hover over the bed with her arms stretched out, her head tilting so far back she could see the bed.

Wander then eased her down onto the soft bed while staying inside her. He moved her legs up and onto his shoulders and resumed ploughing into her. She could hear and feel his balls slapping against her. They felt like two walnuts inside a handkerchief.

She looked down at his thrusting cock and watched as his long shaft didn't even reach all the way out of her. Every time Wander pulled back he still remained inside.

Then he flipped her over onto her belly, spinning her around with his cock still inside her, and planting her feet onto the ground.

Wander's fucking turned more frenzied. He buried his head into her neck as he kept thrusting into her. “Say you like my big cock!”

“I fucking love it!” She said before biting the bedsheets.

“I know you do. Sluts always love cock.”

“Especially when they're bigger than yours.” Her teasing made him fuck her harder.

“How nasty are you any way?”

“I'm the filthiest slut in this Galaxy!”

“Well now you're being treated like one!”

“You call this fucking? My bots can do a better job!”

He slapped her on the ass before pulling his cock all the way out. It was blazing red and glistening. Wander flipped her onto her back again then pulled her down onto the floor, her face lining up with his red hot cock. She could see the drops of pre-cum coming out of it and stuck her tongue out to catch them.

Wander stroked the side of her face, his massive cock just inches above her. It was time to finish.

Meanwhile, back in Dominator's real bed Wander was pulled out of his sleep by the soft sounds she was making and the rhythmic movements of the bed. He turned over to see her legs spread open and her right hand playing with herself. Her eyes were closed. Wander knew what she was doing so, feeling a little bad for letting her down earlier, decided to help her reach the end by slipping two fingers alongside her own.

It was unclear if she even noticed but that didn't matter so long as she got what she needed.

Back in the fantasy she was throating Wander's blazing penis, her mouth easily gliding along the long shaft.

Soon it was time.

Wander pulled her head back and started beating himself, aiming his cock at her. He gasped and groaned as his hand slid along. The throbbing reached a crescendo and streams of hot, sticky cum blasted out at her, drenching her face.

Back in the real world Dominator clenched as she finally reached orgasm, her vagina clamping down on her and Wander's fingers.

She opened her eyes and saw what he had done. “So you did help after all?”

“I saw you were deep in one of your fantasies. Was it a good one?” He asked as he removed his fingers from her.

“Mm, might even go back to that one some other time.”

“That good, huh?” He leaned in and kissed her. “Goodnight, Dom.”

“Night, Wander.” It was nice to dream every once in a while.


	9. The Dominator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for the anthology! The trans Dominator.

# THE DOMINATOR

Wander and Dominator were sitting side by side on a chequered blanket. An open picnic basket was sitting behind them with its contents sitting in front. They each held a glass of wine with their arms hooked. “What a gorgeous night!” Wander said as he saw the twinkle of the stars reflected in Dominator's eyes.

Dominator blushed and looked away. “Shut up you dork.” She said with a smile.

They sipped their wine. “The wine is delicious Wander! Nice choice.” She licked her lips.

“Thanks, Dom. I was hoping you would like it.”

“Always being the nice one, eh Wander?” She teased.

“Oh, you know me! Always lookin' out for others.”

Dominator grinned. “Maybe it's my turn to return that kindness?”

“How do you mean?” He asked, secretly knowing what she was getting at. She always started their nights together the same way.

“Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean.” She leaned in close to him, her mouth open slightly.

Wander, excited at Dominator's eagerness to start, puckered his lips. They kissed, dropping their glasses and spilling the wine. Dominator put a hand behind Wander's head and pushed him harder into her. She used her tongue to play with his, twisting and turning it over. Sucking on it at she pulled away.

She looked down and saw the Wander was already getting into the spirit of things. His penis poked through his fur. “Doesn't take you long to get you in the mood.” She smiled playfully at him while sliding her index finger along his shaft. “Good.”

Dominator then stood up to her full height and Wander could see that she too was getting excited. There was a twitching bulge forming in her skirt. It grew larger with each twitch until it took on a particular shape. Wander sighed with anticipation. It had been a while since their last sexual encounter. He had been waiting patiently for this.

The green woman pulled back her skirt, letting the cool air touch her throbbing penis. Her green cock curved upwards, pulsating with an eagerness to begin.

Wander looked up at her with nothing but love in his eyes. “You've always been so beautiful to me.” He said as he took Dominator's cock in his hands and gently stroked it, the fur in his hands tickling the edge and tip.

Dominator moaned as Wander's hands pleasured her. He quickened his pace, sliding along her shaft with more rigour. One of his hands released it's grip and found its way to her testicles, playing with them between the fingers like he was a juggler preparing for his act.

“Spit on it.” She ordered him.

Wander liked this part. He swirled his saliva until it was nice and thick and spat it out, covering the front of Dom's cock. His hand helped spread the saliva along the side, making it slick. Wander spat another load onto her. Stroking her harder each time, preparing her cock for what was to come next.

And then came the part he was waiting for. The part when Dominator lived up to her name. She placed her hands on the sides of his head and slid, almost forced, her cock into his mouth. “Take it all in Wander. I know you can.” She rubbed the back of her hand against his face.

Wander circled his tongue around her cock, tasting her and his saliva. He felt her bulbous tip reaching his throat. His eyes stared into hers as she continued stroking his fur. “You look so happy when I'm inside you. Do you like it when I reach your throat?”

Wander nodded his head, unable to speak, and felt his gag reflex kicking in. He recoiled his head and gasped for air. Dominator let him breathe for a few seconds before putting herself back inside him, though this time she didn't push her way in and stop. No, this time she slid herself in then out, going slow at first before picking up speed. She was now fucking Wander's mouth, her balls hitting his chin with each thrust.

Wander held onto her legs, helping her keep a steady rhythm as she fucked his face. “Oh grop!” She yelled as she pulled out. He cock flapped up and down, flinging saliva about the place. Wander kissed her shining tip, tasting the pre-cum that oozed out of her while touching himself.

Dominator removed her skirt and top while he played with his penis. She stretched her arms up and pushed her breasts out. Her stiff cock pointing at Wander.

Knowing what she was about to do Wander got down on his back and brought his knees up. He then licked two of his fingers and moved them down to his anus where he eased them in one at a time. While he did this Dominator stood over him, holding her throbbing, dripping cock.

“That's right. Make it nice and wide for me.”

“I think I'm ready.” He said before removing his fingers. Dominator got down to her knees and grabbed on to Wander's legs, holding them wide apart. Wander dug his hands into the ground, preparing for what was next.

Dominator placed her stiff penis against Wander's anus and felt the little wet hole that he had made for her. “You're so thoughtful.” She said as she pushed herself in.

Wander tensed up as he felt his anus grow wide and her cock making its way deep into him. “Oh grop!” He was sweating, his cheeks were bright red while he eyes rolled up.

“Do you like my cock inside you?” She asked playfully.

He nodded, unable to say any words.

Dominator smiled as she tightened her grip on his legs and started fucking him. She moved her hips backwards and forwards, her wet cock easily sliding in and out of Wander. She leaned further on top of him, keeping his legs spread apart.

Wander threw his arms around hers, looking her in the eye as she fucked him. “I love you Dom.”

“I know.” She leaned down to kiss him on the head. “I love you too.”

Wander then squinted his eyes shut and ground his teeth as Dominator increased her speed and power.

She then released her hold on his legs and held him by the torso with both hands while she stood up. Wander's arms flopped to the side as Dominator didn't stop fucking him. His penis flapping about with every thrust from her.

Dominator held his cock with one hand while the other kept him suspended and she started jerking him. Her hand worked hard on him, making him cum fairly quickly. His sperm squirted out onto his fur as he let out a relieved sigh. “That's a good boy. Cum for Dominator.”

Wander licked his dry lips.

Dominator slowed her pace down, giving Wander some time to enjoy the release before she went back to fucking him. When she did loose strands of cum went flying all over the place, getting stuck to her belly and face. She popped her tongue out to reach some that came close to her mouth.

“Your cum always tastes sweet.” She wasn't lying, it had a kind of strawberry taste of all things.

Her cock was starting to feel more sensitive but she wasn't ready to cum just yet. There was more fun to be had! So she popped Wander off of her and released her hold on him. He fell onto the chequered blanket that now had some of his cum on it and took those few seconds to collect himself. All while Dominator got down onto her butt and spread her legs open. Her cock pointing up. The moonlight reflected off of her sweat covered body. “C'mon, I'm not done with you yet.”

Wander got onto his hands and knees and crawled forward, bringing his mouth close to her. “Not that.” She pulled her cock back. Wander understood what she wanted and so got to work on her testicles while holding her hips. Dominator stroked the edge of her penis as she felt Wanders tongue poke and lick her balls. She moaned.

“They feel so heavy.” He noted.

“And it's all for you.” She said, wrapping her thighs tightly around his head, keeping him in place while she continued stroking herself.

Finally she withdrew her legs and Wander used that to move his head up and over her cock and wrapped his mouth around hit, twisting his head as he sucked on it. Dominator grabbed the back of his head and forced him down hard on her. Her cock was nice and slick again, perfect for another go on him.

So flipper Wander over and made him lie with his head on the blanket and his butt as high as he could manage. Dominator stuck her tongue in to get him wet but he was still wide enough for her so she got up behind him and put herself in, placing her left foot up and over his head and kneeling on her right knee, giving herself some decent leverage.

It was a cold night out. The air was distorted by a breeze that threatened to cool them down but they were both entranced by what they were doing that they didn't notice the world beyond them. The stars above and the grass below may as well have been the same distance apart to them. Their sense were intertwined. Dominator could feel Wander's exhilaration as she entered him. And Wander could feel her love for him the harder she went.

Her heavy testicles bounced off of his genitals after each thrust. An excited thrill ran up Wander's gut after each one.

His head was turned to the side, drool forming at the edge of his mouth. His eyes looked relaxed and filled with affection. He thought back to the first time when they made love. Dominator had been afraid that she might hurt him since he was so small a stature. To which he said that after all the crazy adventures and wild journeys he had been on there was nothing she could physically do to him that would cause him any suffering. He had been slightly wrong but not in a way that he felt was bad. The pain she caused him was mixed with so much pleasure that he welcomed it. So much so that he practically begged her to do it again almost immediately.

Dominator was only too happy to oblige. She had been waiting for so long for someone who could withstand her aggressive way of fucking.

Her previous lovers had all been intimidated by her, some more than others but they all ended the same way. She was just too much for them. And then Wander showed up with his perky attitude and pleasant demeanour. Dominator didn't once think he would be ready for her. The idea of them even being friends was a foreign concept to her.

It was his charm that won through. That and his insistence that she had good in her even if she didn't see it. He believed in here when no one else would. Even after all the terrible things she did.

Everything that happened afterwards has lead up to this point. The two of them sharing one of many picnics together, a thing she never saw herself doing, and enjoying each other.

She felt it was almost time. Her thrusts went harder, her grip tightening. She ground her teeth as she held on as long as possible. Wander knew what was coming so he did what he always done at this point and clenched down on her. Dominator groaned as she felt him tighten around her, adding to her sensitivity.

It was close now. “I'm gonna cum, Wander.” She said with some strain.

“Cum for me Dom.” He said then bit into the blanket.

She slammed in one last time as hard as she could and came.

Her cock pumped out the semen, filling Wander up. The hot, sticky goo oozed its way out of him as more kept shooting out of her. As her testicles shrank and her cock softened Dominator finally pulled out. The tip and sides of her penis covered in cum. Wander's anus was so full of it that it dripped onto the blanket onto his previous stains, the two mixing together.

Dominator fell onto her backside then lay on her back. Wander awkwardly crawled towards her, his anus still raw and lay next to her. He put a hand on her flaccid, sticky penis, and fondled it. “Every last drop, just like you promised.” He said right before kissing her full on the mouth. Dominator held the side of his head with one hand.

Together they kept each other warm as the chill of the night tried, in vain, to dampen their spirits.


	10. The Were-Wander

# THE WERE-WANDER

It had been a quiet time in the Galaxy as of late. No new villains had tried to fill in the gap left by Lord Dominator after she had renounced her evil ways. Even Hater seemed to be taking it easy. But there was a very good reason why this was the case. Because this time of year was a favourite among the residents of the Galaxy. The spookiest time of year.

For two weeks everyone in the Galaxy dressed up in whatever crazy, fun or downright silly way they can think of. Wander always liked this holiday. Dressing up was not a foreign concept to him and having a two week long excuse to indulge himself was too much for him to ignore.

Most years he would think of his own idea but Dom wanted to do something different. She had the thought of them doing a couples costume. The idea intrigued Wander. But what should they go as?

Dom already had that worked out. And right now they were enjoying one of the benefits of her suggestion.

“Fuck my tits, Professor!”

Wander had his hands on the soft pillow behind Dom's head with his knees holding her tightly as he gave little thrusts. His cock was wet from her saliva. They had already been going at it for a while now and Wander could feel that he was ready to come.

His balls were aching to unload their contents and Dom was ready to receive, her tongue lying outside her mouth. “Give me all of it.” She licked her lips.

Wander moved faster, it was so close.

Then Dom took one of Wander's hands and put it on her neck. “Choke me. Choke me and cum on me!”

Wander panicked. The thought of hurting her that way had taken the rush out of him. He felt his dick turning limp. His mood had drastically changed. He looked at his hand being held in place by Dom, his fingers lightly touching her neck. Even a little squeeze was too much to consider.

He couldn't finish. Everything had deflated. “I'm sorry Dom.” Wander lay down next to her.

“What happened?” Dom was visibly confused. “You were doing so well.” She put a hand on his soft, sticky cock. “I was ready and everything.” She said with some annoyance.

“I know, I was so close. Right up until...” He didn't want to say that it was Dom that had put him off and what she had wanted him to do.

“Until? Wait, do you mean the choking thing?” She never even considered that he would have a problem with that. All she wanted to to was add a little spice. But she knew she should have mentioned it to him before instead of surprising him with it. “I didn't think you'd mind.”

“I couldn't do that to you Dom. I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't be hurting me Wander. Well, you would but I would enjoy it.”

Wander was shocked. How could she expect him to knowingly hurt her even if it was for sex. “Dom, I...”

She cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. “Look, I promise you, whatever you do to me will never really hurt me. But if you're so sure you don't want to even try it then just say so and I won't mention it again.”

Wander was silent. He didn't want to let her down. “I'll think about it.” He said with little enthusiasm.

“OK. Now come closer, it's chilly tonight.” She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her with one hand behind his head. Wander nestled his face into her neck and quietly they feel asleep.

The next night Wander and Dom had their costumes cleaned and put back on for a party being hosted by the Black Cube. The planet they were invited to was covered in horrible looking trees, the kind that looked like they never grew leaves. Their gnarled branches reached up and outwards as if in a feeble attempt to grab anyone who wandered by. There were also signs placed everywhere about the local wildlife being he most dangerous in the Galaxy.

“Why would the Black Cube have a party here?” Wander asked as they approached the main door.

“Because it's the perfect place to celebrate Spook Season. I mean, it's all about being scared right.” Dom winked as she fixed her school girl outfit. “I wish it wasn't so windy though.”

Wander sneaked a look at her exposed butt, the black underwear being the only thing protecting it. “Do you want me to keep you warm?” He put his hand over her cheeks.

“Mmm, feeling naughty again? Maybe we can find a nice quiet place inside?” She teased.

“Wouldn't that be exciting!” Almost getting caught by the other guests in the middle of sexy times had turned Wander on more than even he thought it would. And Dom noticed.

“Yes, I think it would be.” She bent down to kiss him. “Let's keep our options open, shall we?”

Wander nodded then removed his hand from her bottom when the front door opened and the Black Cube greeted them. As usual they kept their eyes from looking directly at him when he spoke. They liked keeping their souls to themselves.

“Mr Black Cube, thank you for you invitation! Dom and I couldn't wait to join you and your party.”

More intense noise.

“I see. Well we did notice the signs on our way here but never fear we won't stray to far from the party. Right Dom?” He winked at her.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, that's right. We'll be good little guests.”

The Black Cube moved aside and allowed Wander and Dom to enter. “Thank you.” Wander said cheerfully.

When they arrived at the main hall they saw that practically everyone had been invited. They spotted Lord Hater and Peepers, Emperor Awesome, Ripov, Sourdough and the leaders from every world. Everybody mingled with each other as if they weren't constant enemies. This was the dream Wander had for this Galaxy. It was a shame it wouldn't last very long.

“Wow! Everyone is here!”

“So weird seeing them all in one place and not trying to kill each other.” Dom laughed.

Wander held out his elbow to her which she accepted and they went straight for the crowd.

A few hours had passed by before Wander and Dom found their chance to sneak away. Wander took Dom by the hand and lead her to a small barn that was far enough away from the main house for them to have their fun but not too far that they could sneak back quickly enough.

Dom lay down on a stack of hay. “Oh professor, won't someone see us?”

“Good point. I'll take a quick look first. This is why you're my favourite student.” He blew her a kiss and quickly went outside.

He made his was to the back of the barn but there was no one else around. He rubbed his hands together. It was time for some fun.

There was a rustle noise from the trees behind him. Wander jumped but didn't see anything. Probably just the wind. It was louder the second time, followed by a deep growl. That was definitely not the wind. Wander backed away slowly, keeping his eyes on the treeline.

He nearly made it to the back entrance to the barn when a large, hairy creature leapt out from the trees and dashed towards him. Wander had no time to scream for help.

Dom was still lying down when the barn door creaked open. “Grop, finally! I started to think you'd forgotten me. Wander?” In front of her was Wander but he wasn't wearing the professor outfit. Instead he looked very shaggy, his fur wild and long. His eyes glowing yellow. “Oh, you had another idea?” She said with some curiosity.

Dom opened her legs and pulled her black underwear aside, revealing her vagina to Wander and the cold night. “I'm already wet for you.”

She was taken by surprise at how fast he moved. He was on her before she had finished talking, his throbbing, hard cock launching into her. “What the..?! Wander... unh.”

But Wander didn't say anything. He held her legs up straight and fucked her. With each forceful thrust Wander let out a heavy grunt, like he was more of an animal than... whatever Wander was.

Dom could see his breath with each grunt, his wild eyes focusing only on her vagina and how hard and fast he was fucking it. This was not like him at all. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it.

“Where did this come from?”

No reply. Instead he gripped the front of Dom's school girl outfit and ripped it off, exposing her breasts and tossed the torn rag to the side. “Oh, fuck! Wander!”

He grabbed onto her waist as tight as he could and kept fucking her as hard as he could, growling as he did. Dom was impressed with how he was staying in character. Though she wasn't sure what he was supposed to be. And right now she didn't care.

Wander then pulled out of her and moved his cock closer to her face. Dom wasn't sure but it looked slightly larger than usual. Was the light doing that?

Holding her breasts tightly together Wander slid his cock in between them. He fucked her tits with an intensity that Dom had never seen from him. Was this his way of making up for what happened the other night? If so then this was one hell of an apology. And then it happened. An arm flew out at her with the hand taking a firm grip of her neck. And squeezed. “Fuck...”

She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest, her legs began to shake and quiver. Wander's long, hard cock brushed up against her chin with each thrust. The drips of pre-cum clung to her skin and ran down her neck onto Wander's furry hand. Dom tilted her head down, she wanted to see, and taste Wander. His cock was bulging and pulsing. The veins popping out along the side. She could tell he was ready to cum. And still he didn't say a word.

“Yes, give me... that cum...” She opened her mouth wide as Wander released her boobs then got up to sit on them while he stroked out his load.

He masturbated with a furious intensity, while his other hand held on to her throat, squeezing ever so tightly. And finally he came.

Dom's tongue was out and ready for his semen. Strands of sticky white goo plastered shot out from him. His cum looked like thin ropes along Dom's face. Wander let out a low growl with each hard squirt.

When he was finished and his cock began to soften and dribble bits of cum he staggered backwards, got down on his knees and let out a prolonged howl.

Dom pushed herself up to see what he was doing. “Wander...” She wiped the cum from her mouth. There was a lot of it. “You had a lot pent up didn't you?”

Wander brought his gaze down to her, blinked slowly and left.

“Hey! Where are you going?” She lifted herself up from the ground and was following Wander out of the barn when she stopped. How would it look if she went back to the party with her tits hanging out and face covered in cum? “Grop.”

Inside the house the party was starting to wind down and people were slowly starting to leave. There were still some games being played by the remaining guests but the alcohol was running out and the food was practically gone.

Suddenly there was a lightning strike and the sound of a door being slammed open. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who or what had made the noise. When they saw a very shaggy looking Wander at the doorway there was confusion soon followed by horror when the guests realised that his penis was out and hard and shining bright red.

Wander howled again taking his cock in his hand.

No one knew what was going on with him nor did any of them want to stay and find out. So when he charged into the room everyone ran in the opposite direction, screaming.

Wander dropped down to all-fours, sprinting towards the terrified crowd. Heaving and panting like he was short on breath. His wild eyes darted about the place trying to find his next target. There were so many to choose from.

The Black Cube came out of the bathroom and witnessed the scene playing out. There was no way he was going to let his party be ruined. He positioned himself in front of the crazed Wander and spoke in his strange dialect. It had no effect.

Instead of slowing him down like it should have Wander picked up speed and leapt onto the cube and thrust his dick against the hard, cold exterior. He then let out a loud yelp and ran off.

“What the flarp was that all about?” One of the guests cried out.

The Black Cube knew what had happened, he had seen this before. But those things never came that close to the house, especially with all the noise.

As the guests gathered around him to demand answers the front door was kicked in again and everyone squealed, thinking Wander had returned. But they were quickly relieved to see that it was Dom. Dressed in a potato sack.

Nobody dared to point out that there was some goo still on her face.

“Cube!” She shouted. “You need to tell me what's going on with Wander, now!” She stormed into the hall, her face red with anger and humiliation.

The Black Cube explained to her what he knew.

“What? I didn't see him get bit by anything.” She recalled the time he went to check the outside of the barn and how long he was away for. “Crap, I think I know when it happened. But that's not important, what is important though is how do I fix him?”

The Black Cube explained.

“I can't? I don't believe you! There must be a way.”

The Black Cube was silent for a moment before explaining his theory to her.

“Do you think that will work?”

He gave her his honest answer.

“It's better than no plan I guess.”

They all heard the howl from upstairs. “Okay, wish me luck.”

The Black Cube nudged Dom's elbow.

“What is it?”

He sped off down the hall and returned within a minute, a red leash draped over him.

Dom picked up the cord and gave it a quick look. “Yeah, this should do.” She didn't point out how weird it was that he would have something like that.

She took a deep breath, tightly held onto the red leash then began her ascent to the next floor.

The storm outside was getting worse. Flashes of lightning were more frequent and the rain was heavy and fast, battering the windows. She could hear Wander's soft groans and followed them to the room he was hiding in.

The door creaked open as Dom slipped in, hiding the leash behind her back. “Wander, honey. Are you feeling better?”

He snarled at her.

She took that as a 'no'. “I have something for you. It might help with your, uh, problem.”

Wander crawled off the bed he was on and went to her. He stopped right at her feet and looked up. His eyes were still wild even thought he appeared calm. Then in a move as quick as she could manage she slapped the collar around his neck, tightened it and held on to the leash with as much strength as she could.

Wander struggled against the collar trying to back away from Dom. He clawed at it with his hands but his frenzied state wouldn't let him figure out how he could remove it easily much to Dom's relief.

Then she pulled him towards her. “I'm taking charge of _you_ this time.” With her free hand she tore off the bag she was wearing for modesty. The light from the moon reflected off of her green skin, highlighting her breasts and face. “Be a good dog and eat when I tell you to.”

Wander shook his head.

She pulled on the leash. “I'm the one in charge. Eat.” She stood with her legs apart, pulling Wander in close to her. Wander stuck his tongue out and tasted her wet lips, moving his hands to her buttocks, holding her tight.

“Good boy.” She stroked his head as he worked on her. “Look at me.” Wander lifted his eyes to meet hers. The wildness that was there before was slowly dropping away.

Dom gasped when Wander plunged his tongue into her and tightened his hold on her butt. For a brief moment she let her hold on the leash weaken giving Wander the opportunity to get away from her. But Dom's reflexes kicked in and she managed to snag the cord just as it almost left her reach.

“Bad Wander!” She scolded. “Now I have to punish you.” She tugged the leash bringing him close to her once more. “No more eating for you. You don't deserve it.” She wrapped the leash around her hand, shortening the cord. Raising the leash up she lifted Wander up to his tip toes. He still pulled at the collar but was getting nowhere with it. “I have the power here. Not you.” She reached out with her free hand and grabbed him by the balls.

Wander whimpered.

“Still so full ever after what you did in the barn?” Whatever creature had bitten him it had a very unique effect. She took the moment to study Wander now that he was at her mercy. His fur looked wild and unkempt, there was that strange yellow glow in his eyes that was dimmer than before. His cock was definitely larger than before. Not by a large amount but certainly noticeable. And then there was the fact that he couldn't speak or seem to think about anything else but having sex.

Dom had a curious thought but she stored it away for later. She had to see how this ended first.

Wander kicked out one of his legs at her but there was no strength behind it.

“Time to show you why I'm the one in charge.” She carried him over to the bed making him walk on his toes. When they reached the edge of the bed Dom pulled him up onto the sheets and tied the leash to one of the bedposts.

Wander bounced around on the bed, huffing and growling. Dom was getting very annoyed with his behaviour. “Stop!” She yelled at him, putting all the power she had behind her voice.

He stopped.

Dom climbed on top of him, hovering her hungry vagina inches from Wander's tip. He was going to thrust into her but Dom had him pinned down with both hands. “I will fuck _you_. Not the other way around.”

She lowered herself down onto him feeling his cock twitching as they made contact. But she didn't let him enter her. She continued to tease him, brushing her lips against him. “You want this so bad, don't you?”

Wander was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling. And he nodded.

Was it working? Was her Wander coming back to her?

“But you've been bad so I don't think you should get what you want.” She said as she kept teasing his cock.

She squeezed her hands tightly around him. His small frame made it easy for her to do so. Then she gently eased down onto him, the head of his cock slipping into her. Wander let out a satisfying sound. But Dom wasn't ready to go the full way yet and rose back up again.

Wander had a pleading look on his face.

“What's the matter? Teasing too much for you?”

He nodded more vigorously this time. “Oh, poor baby.” Then, without any build-up she slammed her thighs down hard on Wander filling her up with every inch of him. Wander's back arched at the sudden movement. Dom then slowly pulled herself up with the tip of Wander's cock still inside her and she repeated the same motion again. Crushing Wander's legs as she pounded down hard on him.

Dom kept fucking him that way, watching as the yellow glow in his eyes vanished and his fur looked less wild.

She climbed off of him and the bed. “You can only come when I tell you to. Not before.” She said while getting to her knees and bringing her face close to his cock. She put his full balls in her mouth, just managing to fit them both in watching him as she sucked, his cock sitting in between the gap in her eyes.

Her mouth popped the balls out and she lifted her head up to the top of his cock. She teased him with the tip of her tongue, tasting the pre-cum that had oozed out of him. Wander's face was a blend of pleasure and pain.

Dom decided that it was now or never and swallowed him whole. His larger cock easily reached the back of her throat, nearly making her gag. She pulled her head away from him, gasping as his cock left her mouth.

“Cum for me, Wander. I demand that you cum for me.” She ordered as she stroked him. “Cum all over me again.” Her stroking did what she needed it to do and Wander exploded onto her. Massive loads of cum painted her face, more than last time, which came as a shock to her. She had no idea Wander could hold so much.

When the pumping finished Dom climbed back up to him. “Wander? Are you there?” She asked with concern.

“Dom?” He blinked his eyes open and saw the mess on her face. “Did I do that?”

“Yes, my love. Do you remember?”

He seemed to be thinking about it as his face went through a dozen different emotions. “Oh, Dom I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do any of that!”

Dom laughed while removing the collar. “It wasn't all bad.” She collapsed next to him. “It's at least given me an idea.”

“Oh? What about?”

“If I can synthesize whatever turned you into that sex-crazed thing then we can do this again. Only next time we'll be ready for it.”

Wander thought about it. It wasn't easy for him to loose control but Dom seemed to like it when he did and there didn't seem to be any side effects.... yet. So what's the harm? “Yeah, that's not a bad idea.” He kissed her. Then wiped his lips.

“That really was a big load wasn't it?”


	11. The Good, The Bad and the Dominator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom learns about the power of a moustache

# THE GOOD, THE BAD AND THE DOMINATOR

Dominator was on her back, clutching the bedsheets. She looked down between her legs and saw Wander's concentrating face as his head moved up and down. She felt his surprisingly long tongue feel its way around her. Toying with her lips, poking at her clit. It always amazed her how good Wander was at pleasuring her. She knew Wander liked to help people but she never took him for a sexual person.

And was ever glad that she was wrong.

Wander's large fingers squeezed a little tighter into her hips as he brought himself in closer to her. His open mouth pressed against her. He gave her vagina soft kisses, slurping up the juices that dripped out of her.

She wrapped her legs around his head, locking him in place. Though it didn't look like he even noticed. His mind was firmly on her. Nothing else in the Galaxy mattered right now. She loved that about him. Too many times before she had been with others who were only interested in pleasing themselves. Wander had been the exception.

But if she was being honest with herself she sometimes wondered what it would be like if he wasn't trying to please her. What would he be like if he was only using her to get himself off? The idea intrigued her. But it was never going to happen.

Before, whenever she was in a slightly more ravenous mood, she would use him up and leave him drained and exhausted. Maybe even a little bruised. He always said he didn't mind when she did that to him but she could tell he didn't enjoy it as much as she did. What he was doing to her now was more to his liking.

She could feel her orgasm on its way. Her grip on the bedsheets tightened until her knuckles turned white. The pressure she applied to Wander's head increased. Her eyes closed shut and her teeth ground together. Her smooth green skin was slick with sweat.

“Oh fuck! Wander!” She squealed as she came. Her cum squirted out of her like shots from a water pistol, all down Wander's throat and mouth. When he emerged from under her she could see the fur around his mouth and chin was damp.

“Wander....” She said breathlessly, her chest heaving.

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked her as he climbed on top of her, lying in between her boobs, face to face with her.

“Of course you idiot.” She chuckled then kissed him. “I always do.”

“That's good.” He kissed her back then promptly hopped off the bed.

“Where are you going?” She was hoping he would have cuddled with her a bit longer.

“Just grabbing some mints from my hat. You want one?” He asked while sticking his hand inside.

“Um, sure. Ya know I've been meaning to ask you about that hat of yours.”

“Oh yeah? What about it?” He produced a small box of mints, opened it and took two out. Handing one to her.

“Like, how does it work? I've seen you pull so many things out of it.”

“The short story is that it gives you what you need, not what you want.” Wander came back to bed and snuggled up against her, putting a hand around her. Dom did the same with him, glad that he came back to her.

“But how does it know?”

He shrugged. “I'm not sure. All I know is that it works.”

Dom thought about it. Did she need to be used by Wander, to be fucked hard by him or was that merely a want? She found it difficult to tell the difference sometimes. Her life had been spent in the pursuit of what she wanted that it became a need.

She chewed the mint and enjoyed the strong flavour. “Would you mind if I reached in?”

“Not at all! But only take one thing.”

Dom rolled off the bed and walked over to the perfectly normal looking hat. She knelt down in front of it and whispered, “Okay hat, I'm asking you for one favour. I really need this right now.” She hoped the hat knew what she was talking about because she didn't feel like explaining how horny she was.

Feeling a mixed sense of exhilaration and confusion with a dash of doubt she plunged her hand into the hat and grabbed the first thing she felt.

Dominator had no clue what to expect from but one thing was certain she didn't imagine _this_!

Wander looked over her shoulder to see what she was holding.

“Wander. Why did your hat give me a fake moustache?”

Even Wander looked confused by this. “That's strange.” He rubbed his chin.

Dominator scrutinised the moustache but could see nothing remarkable about it. “I don't get it. Is there something special about it?”

Wander hesitated. “I don't know if I'd say it was special but it does do one thing...”

She sensed that what he was going to tell her would make it all fall into place. “Go on.”

“That moustache has a particular effect on me. I guess you can say it makes me 'bad'.” He spoke almost in a whisper.

“Makes you bad? What does that mean?” As she asked the question she was hit with the realisation of what she was holding in her hand. She winked at the hat. “Oh, never mind. Would you put it on, for me? I kinda want to see what you would look like with a moustache.”

Wander didn't move. “But I'll turn bad! Are you sure you want that?”

Dominator grinned. “I think I do.”

Not sure where she was going with this he obliged her anyway. If things got too out of hand he could always rip the thing off.

“Well, here it goes.” He took the thing from Dom's hand and applied it to his upper lip.

And his whole demeanor changed in an instant. He was haunched over and breathing heavily, like he was barely concealing his rage. His eyes hardened and his mouth hung open. Dominator raised an eyebrow. Was that it?

“Honestly it does nothing for you and I didn't think you would just be role-playing.”

“Who says anything about role-playing?” Bad Wander looked Dom up and down. “My your a fine looking piece of ass.” She saw his dick poke out from behind his fur.

“Seriously? I was hoping for something more.” She pouted.

“More is it? I'll show you more.” Bad Wander took hold of her hand, dragged her back to the bed and threw her onto the soft mattress.

Too stunned to do or say anything Dom just lay back and watched as bad Wander leapt on top of her, pushing her legs back as he slid his dick into her. “You've got a tight pussy.”

Dominator rolled her eyes then in a quick move ripped the moustache from Wander.

Wander looked more like himself. “I love you so much Dom.” He said as he gently thrust into her and kissed the side of her leg.

“Okay, that's weird.” She put the moustache back on.

“Gimmie that tight pussy! I'm gonna fuck it til it's raw!” He slammed his cock into her, getting balls deep.

Dom was going to have so much fun with this. And now it was time to go along with it.

“Is that your cock? I thought you put a finger in.”

“Nah, that goes here.” He jammed a finger inside her open mouth. “Suck it.”

Dom did as she was told, sucking and licking Bad Wander's furry finger. She could feel his balls bouncing off of her with each thrust. “Is that the best you got? Regular Wander can fuck me better than that.”

“You don't deserve my cock in you.” He pulled out of her and moved to her side. From there he reached his right hand down to her vagina where he inserted two of his fingers while he used his other hand to pinch a nipple. “Don't you even think about leaving my dick unattended.” Dom wrapped her fingers around his hard, twitching dick.

“What would you do if I refuse?” She asked as her hand slid along his shaft.

“I'd have to get really mean with you.” He put more power into his fingering and pinched her nipple harder. “Bad girls like you need to be treated badly.”

“I'm real fucking bad.”

Bad Wander spat on her face and slapped the side of her boob. “You are mine and I'm going to do what I want with you.” He leaned in and started biting around the nipple, sucking on her sweaty green flesh.

Dom gasped, feeling her vagina clench as she was ready to cum again. Bad Wander must have noticed this because he finger-fucked her harder, with more intensity. She soon felt that gratifying release. Her legs quivered as her groin contracted, drenching Bad Wander's fingers and hand. He wiped the fluid on the side of her leg.

Dom's grip on Bad Wander's cock weakened as she recovered from the orgasm. “I didn't tell you to stop. I warned you.” He climbed on top of her slick chest and sat in between her boobs, holding his cock just over her face. Keeping a firm grip at the base of his penis he waved it in front of her. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh as he slapped her on the cheek with it. “This is what you get for stopping.”

“Is that all? You couldn't hurt a fly doing that.” Dom slipped her fingers down to her crotch and rubbed her clit.

Bad Wander grabbed her face and forced her mouth open so he could spit in it then gave her a quick slap. Her face turned red. “I think you need to stop talking.” He put a hand behind her head and lifted her up to his cock and jammed it down her throat. “Can't talk with my cock in your mouth!” He spread his arms and legs out to either side as he leaned in to her, fucking her face.

“Fuck that feels good!” Bad Wander kept up his movement until Dom started to gag. He pulled himself out, giving her a moment to breathe. But he gave her no time to say anything and put his cock back inside her and resumed the fucking.

“Fuck! Take my whole cock!”

Dom raised her left hand and took a hold of the moustache, ripping it from Bad Wander's face. “Oh Dom, your mouth feels amazing! You're so good at this.” He stroked her face where Bad Wander had struck before. He was no longer fucking her mouth but was instead getting sucked on by Dom. When she pulled his dick out of her mouth she stroked it a little. “That really is an interesting moustache.”

“It is!” In a surprising move Wander took it from her hand and put it back on. Dom was shocked her would willingnly do that but that shock wore off quickly. “Hey! I'm not done fucking your mouth!” Bad Wander shoved himself back in and fucked Dom until he came. He was deep in her mouth as his semen filled her up. After he removed himself some of his sperm leaked out of the corners of her mouth.

Thinking he was done Dom sat up and wiped her eyes. But Bad Wander wasn't finished. He took her handsm twisting them around to her back then forced her face down on the bed. He held her hands together with one of his and used the other to lift up her bottom. “I'm not done with you yet.” He slapped her on the ass a few times until it turned red.

The sheets in front of Dom were drenched in Wander's cum as more poured out from her mouth.

“Fuck! Wander, how are you still going?”

“I'm not finished using you. You'll just have to take it until I'm done.” Dom's vagina was so well lubricated with her own juices that Bad Wander slid in quite easily.

“Ah fuck!”

Bad Wander held her hands tightly up her back forcing her face into the cum stains on the bed sheets. And then he fucked her, bringing his left hand down to her clit and playing with it, his hips smacking against her flesh.

“Eat my cum while I fuck you like the slut you are.”

Dom grunted and groaned with each thrust from Bad Wander. This was exactly what she had needed. The hat came through even if it was in a strange way. She never understood the power of a moustache until now. She made a mental note to keep it close by in case she ever had these urges again. And after today that might be sooner than she suspects.

Bad Wander's cock throbbed as it was ready to burst again. “I'm gonna cum!” He unloaded deep into her. Bad Wander groaned loudly as he ejaculated what he had left.

His legs buckled under him and he flopped onto his back, his cock starting to soften. He then reached up and tugged the fake moustache from his face. “That was incredible...”

Dom turned over and crawled on top of him, her breasts squashing against his body, their faces almost touching. “I don't know how that works... But I'm glad it did.” She kissed him and took the moustache from his hand. “And I'm keeping this for future use.”

Wander grinned at her. “Can't wait.” He returned her kiss. “Sorry if I was a little rough with you.”

Dom touched his face. “It's what I was looking for, my love. You were exactly what I needed you to be. Just not all the time.” She kissed him one last time before finally falling asleep.


End file.
